When It Rains
by Cappel
Summary: When it rains it pours.When one bad thing after another happens to our heroes after Emma becomes the Dark One. Will they drown in the storm that is coming or will they endure to see the new world once the storms pass?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Once Fanfic. it will be primarily Captain Swan with plenty of Captain Cobra Swan. This Chapter mainly focuses on Killian but future chapters will split or shift the focus.

currently unbeta'd

Okay so i should never be allowed to post after midnight. i finally had time to go over this chapter and... well needless to say it was bad. so here is an edited version.

also i own nothing except characters yet to be introduced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the sound of metal hitting pavement that sealed the deal.

She was gone.

He stumbled forward and when he reached that chunk steel Killian Jones dropped to his knees. There it was, the object he had spent 300 years searching for; the Dark Ones dagger. Only now it bared the name of the woman he loved instead.

The name Emma Swan reflected mockingly at him from the twisted blade.

The woman he loved was now possessed by the same darkness as the man that Killian had spent 300 years trying to kill. The irony was not lost him.

She had told him that she loved him. But the worst part was that he didn't get to say it back. Those three little words that he had avoided for months because she had not been ready.

When they shared that kiss in front of Granny's Diner after they got back from the past he had sworn to himself to wait for her say it first.

And she had.

But she was gone before he could say it himself.

There is not a doubt in his mind that she knew, but knowing and hearing those words are two entirely different things.

She's gone and the people who care the most about her watched it happen.

Except one.

Her son is not here.

Killian reached down and grabbed the dagger. He knows what to do next. What Swan would want him to do next. He stood back up and, ignoring the calls from Charming and Snow, walked to Granny's.

When he opened the door everyone in the establishment turned toward the door. His eyes scanned the room looking for Emma's son.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Ruby asked moving toward him from behind the counter. The crowd had grown quiet, but he paid them know heed as his eyes fell upon Henry.

The pirate walked forward and clasped his hook gently on the boy's shoulder; his hand was being used in a way to hide the dagger from the gathered crowd.

"Lad, we need to talk," he said softly enough for only Henry and the wolves to hear.

"What is it Killian?" Henry asked.

"Not here, Henry," Killian said. "Let us converse in my lodgings."

Sensing the seriousness of his tone, Henry nodded his assent and allowed Killian to lead him up the upstairs.

When the door shut behind them. Henry turned and asked those dreaded questions. "Killian what is wrong? Where's my mom?"

Killian's words stuck in his throat. How was he supposed to tell Henry that his mother's become the Dark One, and then disappeared? Unable to find words Killian showed boy the dagger.

Henry looked at him in confusion before his eyes settled his mother's name inscribed on the cold metal. Recognition came to his features and his eyes became misty with tears. "What does this mean Killian?" Henry asked, his voice choked with emotion.

"I don't know lad," Killian answered fighting the emotion in his own speech. He had to be strong for Henry. If he broke down now he might not back up.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked as he threw himself at the pirate. Killian wrapped his arms around the boy without thinking. It just came natural to him now. He knew when he started courting Emma that Henry was a part of her life, and as he spent time with him; Killian had grown close to him as well.

"Everything we can do to get her back." He could say nothing else.

Only hold Henry as the lad cried into his chest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days had passed since that night and David couldn't take it. His daughter was gone; again. Could he not spend more than a few months with her before she ripped away from him again?

He's missed everything. He didn't get to see her first steps, hear her first words, teach her to sword fight, dance with her at her first ball, or soothe her tears. Nothing. And now what is he doing?

His job, not as a father, as a sheriff. Snow had become close to catatonic, Regina and Robin were enjoying their true love, and Killian had holed himself up in the library while Belle was tending to Gold. Henry was inconsolable, he hadn't said a word since he came back to the loft after Killian told him the news. The town had gone crazy once the news of Emma's disappearance had become common knowledge. It wasn't that crime had increased, people were just scared and acting out because of it; except Will Scarlet, he was still a thieving.

David sighed as he entered the Sheriff station only to stop when he saw Killian standing in Emma's office. David walked up to the other man, and saw what he was so intently staring at.

"Where did these come from mate?" Killian asked. David looked at the objects in question; the boots that Emma kept in her office. "They're his boots aren't they?"

"Who's?" David asked. He had asked about the boots before, but Emma had never given an answer.

"The old Sheriff, during curse," Killian said.

"Oh Graham. Yeah. He and Emma were close," David said, looking at Kilian to gauge his reaction.

"Aye, they were," the pirate said, "who was he in our realm?"

"He helped me escape Regina's castle once," Charming said, "and he spared Snow's life. Regina had hired him to cut Snow's heart out. He let her go and took a deer's heart instead. We never learned his real name. We heard that Regina took his heart and made him work for her. He went by the Huntsman."

"Bloody Hell," Killian said.

"What?"

"I met him, briefly," Killian informed the prince, "Regina introduced us after I did her a favor. She introduced him as her toy. Poor bastard."

"Shit," David said, what else was there to say?

"How did he die?" Killian asked.

"Coroner ruled it a heart attack but that was during the curse," David said recalling how upset the town was that their beloved sheriff had died at such a young age.

Wait.

"She crushed it," Killian said mirroring David's thoughts.

"Yeah, she probably did," David said. He still can't believe they let her walk free after the first curse. Yes she helps with the new villains but what about justice for the curse and those she killed? Despite her recent good deeds charming was waiting for her to slip up again.

"Emma told me she was falling for him when he died," Killian said, pulling David from his thoughts. "That he was the first man that she was going to try to let inside her walls in a long time. She still wears his shoelace around her wrist as a reminder."

Both men were silent for several minutes. What do you say in front of the grief both men were enveloped in? While they were in Neverland David could see the signs: the stolen glances, the lingering looks, the unnecessary touches, and the contact that lasted just a bit too long. Then when they got back and Emma was trying to decide between the pirate and Neal. He could see the pull that Captain Hook had on his little girl, and the way Neal seemed to repel her. He couldn't stomach the thought of her leaning towards Hook. Even now it hurts, because all he wanted was to be the man in his daughter's life. Even back then he could see that Hook would take that role from him before it could ever be his. He knew although he couldn't admit it at the time. Is it selfish of him to want to be first in his daughter's eyes?

While Zelena was running amok, he could see the way they were together. When he found out that she was going to marry someone he was floored once again. Hook thought he was happy she met someone but that wasn't it.

He was jealous.

A father is supposed to be there for his daughter. To show her unconditional love. To be what she compares every suitor to and ask the questions 'is he as good a man as my father? Will he love me as much as my daddy?'

He never got that.

Hook had asked if he had heard the part about the monster. In truth that didn't matter, every man that pursued his darling girl was a monster in his eyes. Even the pirate that wears his heart on his sleeve so that everyone can see that it says 'Emma.'

Despite his reluctance to have Hook court his daughter, Charming could see the good man behind the inappropriately amorous façade. But it was there; the man of honor. Despite all odds, he and the pirate attempting to court his daughter had become friends.

When the Zelena's curse broke he lost his trust in Hook. Hook had tried to run with Henry and with the memories that were assaulting David's mind, Hook's story didn't make sense.

Until he got to the hospital.

He had run over everything and realized his mistake. Hook actually could be trusted.

He made sure that Emma figured that out too. He didn't think it would take Hook dying for her to figure that out but she is as stubborn as her mother. So he should have expected something bad would happen.

Then Hook became Prince Charles, or Charles became Hook; it's still very confusing. Next thing he knows he feels like he is playing wingman to her daughter's boyfriend. But despite what he tells them both he is okay with that.

Surprisingly.

He knows that Hook will treat her like she deserves.

"Hook," no that's wrong. "Killian," Charming corrects.

"If it's all the same to you mate I would rather you call me by my moniker." Hook says, cutting the prince off.

"You're not that man anymore," Charming argues.

"Aye I'm not," Killian says with a sigh. "But I was once and I don't want to forget that."

"Why not?"

"Because if I allow myself to forget that, not only might I change back into that man again," he sighs, " but it would be a disservice to all those that I wronged under that name."

"You won't change back."

"It is a daily struggle mate. One that I feel like I am losing in light of recent events." Killian looks down at his arm before showing the tattoo on his wrist to Charming. "When I lost my brother I became a pirate, and then when I lost Milah I became Hook. Every time I have someone I love they get ripped away from me, and I fall further into the darkness of my own soul. What will I become now I wonder?"

David puts his hand on the other man's shoulder causing him to look up from the appendage that earned him his moniker. "You'll become even more of a hero than you already are," David says to reassure his friend. Hook scoffs but Charming will be having none of it. He roughly spins the other man around and gets so close that their noses are only a couple of inches apart. "Don't you dare do that. Don't you dare invalidate everything that you have done for my family and this town, because while she may be a major part of your change from the man I first met, the man I heard stories of; we both know that she is not the only reason. Everything you have done proves just how much of a hero you. And to doubt at that is to invalidate everything that Emma has seen in you from the start, before any of us wanted to even let you keep breathing."

"Thanks mate," Killian said while backing away from David, "I really appreciate the sentiment."

Charming rolled his eyes. "You weren't easy to like," he defended, "but we all see it now."

"Not much to see."

"Bullshit," charming yelled as he threw some papers at Hook. "Do you know why I fought so hard to keep Emma away from you?" Killian just stared at the other man in shock at what was happening. "I did it because I could see what was happening. She was opening up to you in a way that she would never open up to me. I could see every look she sent your way, every time she sought you out instead of me or Snow.

"Back then I couldn't see what she saw in you. To me you were just a one handed pirate with a drinking problem that would treat her like a 'one-and-done.' Leaving me to try to pick up the pieces. But I finally saw what she did when we got our memories back from Zelena's curse. Now I see what you are. A man who is interested in my daughter, and everything that comes with her. The highs, the lows, the baggage from her past, and most importantly her son. You have not only stepped up for Emma but for Henry also. You don't treat Henry like he is just one piece of Emma's baggage but as his own person. You are the closest thing to a father that Henry has. And all because you wanted to be there for him."

Killian was stunned after Charming's tirade the only thing he could manage to say was a soft, "what about you? You are surely a better father figure to the lad."

"I'm his grandfather and that will never change; but it's not the same," Charming answered. "You on the other hand, when we were in that other reality… you thought he was your son, didn't you?"

Killian's head snapped up to stare at the other man. "How did you know that?" Hook asked. "I haven't spoken of that to a soul."

Charming chuckled. "It was the look in your eye. It was the look of a father that was ready to lay down his life for his children, and a husband for his wife."

"I-"

"Don't worry," David interrupted, "your secret is safe with me. Just like this conversation stays between us… don't forget I killed you once."

Killian laughed at the reminder. "Aye my back still hurts if I turn a certain way."

Both men laughed at that, the first halfway genuine laugh either had had in days. When their chuckles died down they stood there for a moment just enjoying the silence.

"David can I ask a favor of you?" Killian asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"I want to ask you to keep calling me Hook," Killian said as he scratched behind his ear. "I want to remember how far I have come to be the hero I am today."

"Sure thing… Hook," David said after a moment.

The peace between the two men was shattered when the phone rang. Picking it up David was informed by an irate Granny that the dwarves were making a mess of her diner and the sheriff needed to get there before body bags were needed.

"I have to go take care of this," David told Hook who had gone back to staring at Graham's boots. "Don't stay here to long brooding."

"I was just on my way back to the library," Hook said. "Any answer to where Emma could have gone is proving to be rather elusive."

"You'll find it Hook."

"Aye," the pirate answered looking one final time at the boots.

As David walked out the door to the station he heard a whisper, "Watch over her for me, will you mate?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello Captain!" Snow called rousing Killian from his sleep at one of the tables in the library. He looked around blearily before his unfocused eyes glanced in her general direction. After he acknowledge her he looked back down at the book he was using as a pillow and shifted in his seat to get back to work. Mary Margaret sighed, he was running himself ragged. "Where's Belle," she asked slowly easing into the conversation, she needed him off guard but coherent if this was going to work.

Killian let out a small sigh. "Now that the Crocodile is back, sans the curse of Dark One, he needs medical attention."

"So she's at the hospital?" Snow asked, honestly the captain tended to wax eloquent at times.

"No," Killian said looking up from his book with a smirk on his face. "Due to his history of malevolence the healers refuse to permit him access to the building." His smirk disappears to be replaced by a dark look. "So, despite my counsel, Belle has taken it upon herself to take care of the comatose Rumpelstiltskin. The doctor Whale checks in on him every evening, since he is the only one willing to keep the 'hypocrite oath'."

"Hippocratic Oath," Snow corrects.

"Aye, that's the one," he says before turning back to his tome. "She stops by after Whale leaves to pick up the books I have finished; to see if she can help awaken the Crocodile."

There was an awkward silence that permeated the room for a moment.

"Captain this has to stop," Snow said quickly; and they say Charming is the one without tact.

"What does milady?" Killian asked without looking up from the pages.

"This," she says motioning to Killian despite the fact that he hasn't looked up. "You are destroying yourself Captain. You have been at this non-stop for close to a week now."

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long," the pirate said as he turned the page.

Snow was mad now. She walked forward and slammed the book shut in front of his face. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Belle brings me food," Kilian defended.

"You mean these maybe half eaten sandwiches," Snow said picking up the stale bread. At least at this he looked a bit ashamed. "What about sleep? When was the last time you slept?"

"You woke me up quite rudely a few minutes ago," Kilian said, trying to deflect.

"In a bed!" Snow was close to yelling now. "You can't tell me can you?"

Killian shook his head.

"Killian," Snow said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to slow down. You'll be no good to Emma if you destroy yourself trying to find her. We need you to bring her back to us."

"You don't need me your majesty." Killian said looking away from Snow. "She has you."

Snow was quiet for several moments before sighing "Despite the fact that she is my daughter I have never really connected to her since the curse broke Killian," she said, her voice choked with emotion. "I don't know why, but you have. You will be the one to bring her back I know it. It will never be me. I feel like I barely know my daughter most of the time."

Another long silence stretched between them before Kilian finally spoke, "It is because you are too eager." It was Snow's turn to look up at the pirate. "Emma is too cautious. When someone pushes she is expecting them to want something. If you just wait she will come to you on her own time."

"Is that what you did?" Snow asked.

"Not entirely. She's been an open book to me since the beanstalk. I knew when to push and when not to, but only because I could see the brokenness inside of her."

"I've been wanting to fix that since before I remembered that she was my daughter," Snow sighed dejectedly, "I was supposed to come with her; through the wardrobe. She was supposed to grow up with love in her life but the opposite happened."

"I'm sorry milady but is not for you to fix." Killian said sympathetically. "Emma has to be the one to do that. You just have to be there."

Snow was quiet once again, it was now or never. "You should come stay at the loft."

"No," he said barely looking up.

"Killian you can't keep this up. You are going to waste away before you find anything. Let us help you."

"I'm fine.

"No you're not!" Snow yelled. "And neither are we. David is too busy trying to keep the town from falling apart, Neal has been sick so this is the first time I have left the apartment since Emma disappeared. I've lost one child too many times to leave his side." Her tears finally start to flow. "I want to help Emma but I can't. Henry hasn't said a word to anyone since you told him the news, he barely eats, and he wakes up from nightmares everynight no matter what we do. He just keeps staring at his book looking for answers. Regina's no help right now because she is dealing with Robin and Zelena." She pauses to take a breath to calm herself before looking back into Killian's stunned eyes. "I know that it will be hard Killian but we need to be together. We need your help and we can help you. It's what family does, and like it or not that's what we are now."

"The lad has been having nightmares?" Killian asked brow creased in worry. Mary Margaret smiled. Of course that is what he focused on. She and David had spoken about their time in the other reality. It was just so bad the way that she had treated her husband that she had to apologize despite the fact that he didn't hold it against her. Charming had mentioned what he noticed about Killian sacrificing himself for Emma and Henry; like a man sacrificing himself for his wife and child.

She could see it for herself now.

"Yes," she said softly. "Charming and I can't seem to help him. But maybe you can."

"I doubt I would be much help," Killian said looking down.

"I think you are the help he needs," Snow said.

"He looks up to you Killian. The sailing lessons, the sword fighting, teaching him to cheat at dice and cards," she said raising a disapproving brow only to be answered by his unrepentant grin. "you're his hero Killian. And he needs someone to believe in right now. And I think you need someone to believe in you. We all do. But I get the feeling you will only believe that Henry does."

Killian was quiet for several minutes, causing Snow to worry. Did she push too hard? That was a lot to lay on someone's shoulders.

"Aye," he said, "I'll accept you invitation for the lad's sake."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his talk with Snow White, Killian decided to walk Henry home from school to ascertain if his future place of lodging was something the boy desired or despised.

As he stood outside the academy waiting for Henry he received a few odd looks from the other parents.

No. He isn't Henry's parent. Despite what he thought in the Crocodiles fictional world. As that cowardly deckhand that the author handmade him out to be had dared to dream that the boy that spoke so highly of him and spoke of many afternoons upon the deck of the Jolly Roger was somehow his son. It was a thought that his other self could only entertain after Emma's hints toward their relationship while she taught him how to wield a blade.

Even before that, the look that Emma had given him when she had collided with him in the prison corridor. She had looked at him with such love and relief. Even if later on she was unable to tell him those three words in the loft, he wasn't unsure of her feelings. He had a small moment of disappointment when she backed out, but he understood why she did, and he knew that it would be forthcoming soon.

Of course he died for them.

And when awoke in Storybrooke he did question that his first thought was a worried 'my son!'

But the truth is that Henry is not his. Baelfire was his father. Something that he and Henry had talked about many times aboard the Jolly, and the boats he had previously had to commandeer. He often questioned if he was besmirching Baelfire's memory every time he thought of Henry being his own someday.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and not a minute later the children ran out of the building, some to parents, some toward their homes, and more still to the large horseless carriages that Henry called 'the bus.'

Looking through the crowd of children he spotted the lad walking beside the young lady that Killian often saw accompanied by Wonderland's Mad Hatter.

As he observed the lad and his feminine companion he saw what the Lady Snow was referring to. The lad was despondent, the young lady was chatting away, undeterred, leading Killian to believe that this had become a common occurrence.

"Henry!" Hook called over the excited prattling of the surrounding youth. Both children looked to the pirate curiously before a large grin grew on the girls face while Henry just stared. "Would you care to join me for a sojourn through the park that ends with an after lesson repast at the widow Lucas' establishment." He continued undeterred, in the extra flowery speech that usually caused Henry to laugh. Unfortunately it didn't work this time. Nonetheless the boy nodded his ascension to the plan.

The girl tugged on Killian's left sleeve mindful, but unafraid of the hook. She motioned with her hand for the pirate to lean down which he did after only a moment's hesitation. "He's been like this for a week. He won't talk to anyone, not even me." She whispered to Killian. "Can you help him be okay again?"

Killian regarded her for a moment. "What's your name lass?"

"Grace," she said. It appears the Hatter's missing grace was more literal than expected.

"Well then Lady Grace I shall endeavor to do just that, and that is a pirate's oath."

The girl gave him a shy smile before nodding and walking over to her awaiting father, who nodded to the pirate in greeting.

After returning the gesture Killian placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and led him to the park.

They walked out in silence as Hook steered them to the bench where he had talked to Emma before their foray into the past. They sat on the bench together staring at the water in silence for a quarter of an hour before Killian sighed.

"I see your grandmother was not exaggerating when she informed me of your recent vow of silence," he said trying to lead the lad into a conversation; to no avail.

"Alright lad since you have plans of finding a monastery to reside in for an indefinite period of time I suppose that if I take the Lady Snow up on her offer of a place of residence I will be sorely lacking in company."

Henry was quite for another moment before he asked, "you're going to be staying at the loft?" His voice somewhat hoarse from disuse.

"If that's alright with you lad," Killian said softly. "I would hesitate to do something that you are uncomfortable with."

Henry kept his gaze fast upon the water as he had since sitting down. "Why? My mom isn't there." Henry said.

"No she isn't," Hook said sadly. He would love for this invitation to have come from Emma but unfortunately the situation does not permit such a thing to occur. "But you are Henry. And I am sorry that I haven't be around lately."

"You've been trying to find a way to find my mom."

"That is no excuse lad," Killian said, placing his arm around the boy' shoulders. "While I care for your mother very much, I also care for you lad. And not just because you are your mother's, or even Baelfire's, child but because you are a special lad. You are a clever, far cleverer than a child of your years has any right to be. You are more courageous than most of the adults I have met in my centuries of life, and far more kind and forgiving than I could hope to be with another few centuries added to my life."

"You really think that?" Henry asked with a heartbreakingly hopeful expression that he tried to hide by looking away.

"I know that Henry," Killian said turning Henry's head so that he could see the seriousness in the older man's eyes. "Lad for all my experience even I have not defeated Blackbeard with a single swing of my sword." Henry chuckled at that causing Hook to let out a small victorious smile.

"You even bested me during the spell of shattered sight. I can count the number who have done that on one hand." Henry out right laughed at that. 'Finally a Swan that appreciates my hand related quips,' Hook thought.

"Yeah but your heart wasn't in it," Henry said, unknowingly echoing Killian's own words.

"Quite right lad, but I still believe it should be tallied." They both dissolved into a soul cleansing laughter. Killian felt lighter than he had in days.

"Listen Henry," Killian said, "I know that I am not your father, but I do care about you and that is why I am going to say what I am about to. This mood that you are in right now, it needs to pass." Henry opened his mouth to say something but Killian held up his hand to stall the boy. "I know that is a tall order lad, and I am not asking for an instant transformation to what you were previously. All I am asking for is a little progress.

"Lad, it is a terrible thing to shut out the people who care for you the most. This self-imposed isolation of yours will only lead to darkness. When I lost my brother I became a pirate, my crew and I, we sailed the seas and plundered our old kings ships. The kingdom eventually collapsed, not only due to our efforts, but we assisted the revolution. After that we sailed on for a few years and I met your grandmother Milah. And lad when I lost her I became the villain that I was for 300 years.

"I know you are broken-hearted lad, I am too. However, we have to keep moving if we are to rescue your mother."

As he finished Killian was worried that he had overstepped his bounds. He was worried that Henry would not take his advice or worse retreat further into himself.

"What can I do to help?" Henry asked.

"Well lad you can start by speaking again. Not as much as the Lady Ruby mind, but people are worried about you and speaking would go a long way to assuage their fears."

"I think I can do that but I want to help you in the library. I feel so useless sitting at home and school."

'Swan would not like that,' Killian thought. "Sorry lad but I cannot abide by that desire."

"But Killian," henry said with only a slight whine, "I need to help."

"And you will, lad." Killian assured as he clapped the boy on the back, " but the if you think for one second that I will support you absconding from the academy and then have to face your mother you are sorely mistaken."

"So your Captain Hook is afraid of the Regina?" Henry baited.

"Lad," the aforementioned pirate scolded. "Be assured I am not, nor have ever been, afraid of the Evil Queen. However when it comes too Emma and her opinions on your well-being. Well. I am a survivor due to my knowledge of when to fight, and that is a fight that I would never chose to partake in. Again."

Henry l laughed. "Okay so I still have to go to school. But what about after?"

"Well Henry after your lessons you need to finish your assignments," Killian said, and by the look on the lad's face, Henry tried to trick him into allowing him to ignore that particular responsibility. "Yes, then we can research together. Then on the days you don't go to lessons, your grandfather and I will continue your lessons on the subjects you would learn in our realm as a young prince."

"What do you mean? Like how to rule a kingdom?"

"On the contrary lad. I would not want you to become one of those dandy ponces that is incapable of doing anything for himself."

"Grandpa isn't like that."

"From what I understand your grandfather was a shepherd that joined a bandit to take over two kingdoms."

"I guess that's a good point but what about the other princes and princesses here in Storybrooke?"

"Well lad I don't exactly see them around when there is a villain to fight."

"Huh," Henry said, "so what are you and grandpa going to be teaching me?"

"Why the basics of course," Killian exclaimed, "how to properly wield a sword, how to ride a horse, Lady Snow might teach you archery if you ask, and, perhaps, on some days we shall all go on the Jolly Roger for sailing lessons."

Henry looked excited at the prospect of all of these extra lessons. "Why all of those things on top of school Killian? Wouldn't it be faster for me to skip school and learn all those?" Henry asked.

"Well lad," Killian said in his best matter-of-fact voice. "I seem to be in dire straits. I find myself lacking a proper first mate, and you are the best candidate for the job." Henry gasped in surprise, "but in order to fill that role you must be properly educated."

"You're just scarred of what my mom would do if you let me play hooky."

"Aye lad, that too," Killian laughed as he ruffled Henry's hair. "But when we go to rescue your mother from whatever realm she has absconded to you will need all of those skills to help."

"Who's we?" Henry asked, but after a ring the pirates confused face he decided to continue. "You said 'when we rescue my mom' who all do you plan on going with us?"

"Well," Killian said, "I believe David will be going, you grandmother might need to stay with Prince Neal, maybe the dwarves and a few of the merry men."

"What about my other mom?" Henry asked.

Killian heaved an awkward sigh. "Well lad I am not overly confident that she would be willing to accompany us. Other than that she is the leader of this town and she would likely stay and protect it should any other villain (or dragons) attack during our absence."

"You don't think Regina wants to help save Emma?"

Killian let out another awkward sigh, he didn't want to have this conversation with henry. "Well lad I believe it is more complicated than that. However I was working with Cora in conjunction with the Evil Queen. Her sole focus at the time was to have you to herself. I admit that I am a bit wary of what she will do now that she has accomplished that goal."

"She didn't release the dark one from Mr. Gold. She didn't use the author to write a new story."

"Yes Henry," Killian said carefully. He was on dangerous ground but he thinks it is important for him to know his mother's role in everything that has transpired. "While that may be true. Your mother is how the author was able to get more ink to write that horrendous farce. And what was the goal of her Operation Mongoose?"

Henry was quiet for several minutes and Killian was worried that he had hurt the lad with his candidness.

"Is my mom still a villain?" Henry asked after several minutes of silence.

"No lad, she is not," Killian answered fervently for Henry's sake. "She is trying to do better for you. She still has a way to go but she is progressing nicely."

Please "like how you changed for my mom."

"No Henry I did not change for your mother." Killian said, "While your mother is what started my journey on the path of redemption she was not the only reason. I also wanted to change for my brother's memory, for Milah's memory, and an especially because I despised whom I had become. You are had a hand in my decision Henry. "

"I did?" Henry asked in wonder.

"Aye lad," Killian said solemnly. "I have informed you of your father's time in my care and how badly it ended because of my decisions. Well I wanted to try to make up for those mistakes toward Baelfire by making it up to his son. Also because when you met me you had this look of awe come over your face, and I wanted to be worthy of such a look."

"You're a hero now Killian," Henry declared resolutely.

"Aye lad, I like to believe that is true. However there were times that I almost went back to my villainous ways. I don't think there will ever be a time when I see the Crocodile and some part of me will not want to kill him. So give your mother some leeway, I do not know if anyone can be completely cured of villainy."

"Thanks Captain, I just don't know if she needs me anymore," Henry said in a tone that broke Killian's heart.

"Well Henry I am no expert on parenting, the closest I came to ended horribly," Killian tried to reassure. "However I do know that a parent would always want to be there for their child. I have seen mother's go to extraordinary lengths for them. Your mother loves you but she had been without love for most of her life so perhaps sometimes she does not know quite how to express love for you."

Henry was quiet for a moment to process Killian's words. "Thanks Killian," Henry said finally looking at the older man, "that really helps a lot." He hopped up off of the bench with a smile. "Now I think I was promised Granny's but can we get ice cream instead?"

"Aye lad," Killian said, feeling victorious that he was able to get Henry to smile again. He may not have been able to help Emma but he was able to help her son it seems.

Henry trotted off in the direction of the ice cream shop and that Smee had taken over after Ingrid had died to stop her curse.

Before Killian could catch up Henry turned a smile toward Killian. "You know Killian you will be a great dad someday," h turned his head back in the direction he was walking, "after all, I know I can always come to you when I need to"

Henry entered the store without another glance, leaving the captain standing on the side walk in shock.

'Did the lad really just say that?' Killian thought. Was he really someone that Henry could come to? He liked to think so but he never dared to dream that it would be so. And for Henry to mention it so nonchalantly. Like he had not just told a one handed pirate with a drinking problem that he was reliable.

'I told you he liked you he,' could imagine Swan saying. After the spell of shattered sight he had agonized over what Henry had said. He knew it was the spell that caused Henry to say what he did, but no amount of assurances from Emma was able to completely allay his fears that some part of Henry actually felt that way.

Now however he had no doubt that Emma's words were the truth. Henry's words had him feeling lighter than Emma's confession of her feelings. Those three words had a sense of goodbye to them, which Killian was determined to not let that be their goodbye. But Henry's words held so much promise. Henry is the most important man in Emma's life and to have his approval meant more to Killian than anything. But, if he could be so bold to think, to be someone of importance to the lad as well? He never imagined in his wildest dreams.

"Maybe I can be more," Killian said to himself before entering the shop to see Henry smiling at him before running up to the counter to pick a flavor, or flavors. What more he could be, he didn't know, but for Emma and Henry he was more than willing to find out.

00000000000000000000

Killian had dropped Henry off at the Charming's loft before returning to Granny's, to collect his personal effects, for possibly the last time. When he opened the door to help s assigned lodgings he saw that Ruby had once again commandeered his bed.

Since he started living at the inn he and Ruby had become close. They were merely friends until two weeks after he had gotten his heart back.

He had gone on a date with Emma after spending the day sailing with Henry, and he had picked up the habit of telling Liam about his day when it involves such activities. Truthfully he had felt somewhat alone in Storybrooke. On the Jolly Roger he had his crew, some of which had been with him and Liam when they sailed together. Since trading his ship, his crew had different lives that they enjoyed provided for them by the curse; he however had nothing due to his outrunning it. He had some friends due to his comradery with Emma, however he was more of an extra in that circle. He and Lady Belle were on the road to becoming good friends but he felt that it would be cruel to talk to her about his good fortune with relationships when she was still suffering over Rumpelstiltskin.

So he turned to telling Liam about his days with the Charming's. He was confident that Liam would love Emma and Henry almost as much as Killian himself. He knew that if Liam were still living he would be incessantly teasing his 'little brother' about how to 'properly woo' Emma, he would want to be present for all of Henry's sailing lessons, and the stupid arse would probably wait for Killian and Emma to return to the loft after a date, gossiping, grumbling, and plotting with Emma's parents.

That night however Ruby and her thrice damned wolf hearing had been in walking by while he was talking to his brother she had heard him, and silently pushed open the door to find him staring at a painting of a ship on his wall. He hadn't noticed her until he finished the conversation with an "I think you mean 'younger brother'." When he finally saw her she had tears misting her eyes, which probably matched Killian's own, she wasted no time standing on ceremony and threw herself into a hug that he couldn't return at the time.

Since then, every night after he spent the day with Emma or Henry, Ruby had waited up for him at the bar after close, with a bottle of rum and they would just talk. She would tell him about the customers she had that day, about how mad Granny had made her, or about her dates with the doctor Whale; sometimes all three. He in return, after many threats, would complete the ritual with information on his day; although he used far fewer words.

"So you're moving out?" She asked, neither of them were much for the indirect approach.

"Mary Margaret?" Killian asked walking over to the closet to grab his rucksack and clothes.

"She came to the diner looking for you," the brunette answers flopping back on the bed and lifting an arm into the air to twirl her hand around. "I told her you hadn't seen the outside of the library in close to a week." She laughed, "I swear Snow didn't miss half the things Mary Margaret seems to."

"Did the curse do more than erase memories?" Killian asked as he moved to grab items from the bathroom.

"Yeah, gave us fake memories and new personalities."

"Such as?" Killian called from the bathroom.

"Well, Mary Margaret was really timid and shy while Snow was bold and brave, Victor was a lecher, but in his realm he was too focused on his science for women."

"Sounds dreadful that science," Killian drawled as he walked back into the main room, "and what of you, Granny, and David?"

"Well, Granny was the same just more crotchety if you can believe that," that earned a laugh from Killian, "David was in a coma for most of it and an amnesiac for the rest, but he was a bit of a pushover." A deep belly laugh came from Killian and a thud from the nightstand as he pressed his Hook on it to steady himself. "And yours truly was pretty much the town harlot."

Hook's laughter died at that, too curious to continue. He raised a teasing brow. "Really?" He asked.

"Yep," she said leaning up on her arm to give Killian a sultry look, "tied my shirt to show more of my breasts than the most wanton bar wench and shorts that barely covered anything."

"Do you still have these articles of apparel?" He asked waggling his eyebrows, causing Ruby to let out a bark of laughter.

"Not for your eyes pirate!"

She plopped back down on the bed clutching her stomach in pain from her laughter. Killian double over in his own laughter before laying himself down on the bed with her feet near his head on his right side. They laid there for a moment until the chuckles subsided.

"Maybe I'll let Emma borrow them when you get her back." She said, after a minute of silence she slapped his shin when he grunted. "You will get her back." She sounded so sure.

"Aye lass I know I will." He said. He believed it too.

"Then why are you worried?"

"I'm unsure of what state I'll find her in." He replied softly. He felt her sit up to look at him in confusion. "I saw how the dagger turned the village coward into the Crocodile that ripped out his wife's heart out and then cause centuries of pain. I have no doubt that Emma is strong but..."

"You wonder if the dagger could be strong enough to change the woman you love into something else," Ruby said.

"Yes." He whispered.

They were silent for another few minutes before Ruby spoke again. "I know the answer but I just want to hear you say it. Even if she changes would you still love her?"

Killian sat up so that he could look her in the eyes as he gave his answer. He remembers the day that Red had told him that she was supposed to be Emma's godmother and even though Emma could be considered six years older than her because of the curse she would enjoy eating him alive slowly if he hurt her godchild. Then, weeks later, when he had gained the wolf as a friend Emma had come to him saying that Ruby had given her the same talk, without such a harsh threat of course. "Luna" he said using the girl's given name. "There is nary an action or word that she could use to make me love her any less."

She nodded her head seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Heavens help me," he exclaimed before flopping back onto the bed causing his partner to snort.

"You'll be fine Killian," she said patting his shin.

"Enough about me and my woes lass," Killian said as he rolled off the bed to pack the items he had gathered. "What about you and the good doctor?"

Ruby sighed. "We broke up today."

Killian stilled. "Is that why you were waiting in my room?"

Ruby shrugged, "part of the reason."

"Do I need to gut him with my hook?"

Ruby laughed again. "No," she said waving her hand in front of her face. "No we both decided it was probably for the best."

"I understand if you refuse to tell me lass, as it is not my place, but may I inquiry as to the reason?" Killian asked as he scratched behind his ear. "Were you unhappy in your courtship?"

"Not at all," she said curling her knees to her chin and hugging her legs, "the opposite, we were both incredibly happy." Killian sat back down on the bed having finished his packing. He looked at her with his question in his eyes.

"We could see a future together, and that was the problem. They didn't match. We are from different realms, and we want to return to them eventually. I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest and unite the packs of people like me. I want to make it so that we can live with non-wolves without fear of each other or being hunted. He wants to return to his realm so that he can use his science and what he has learned from magic and this world to help people and change his family name from being synonymous with death to life." she looked at Killian with tears in her eyes. "Am I being stupid? I was happy with him. Couldn't I be happy with him in his realm?"

"No lass you're not being stupid," Killian said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Would you be happy leaving your friends and family to go to an unknown realm for the rest of your life? Could you give up your incredible dream for the unknown of a realm of science and not magic? What would happen during the full moon in that realm and how would the people there react?"

"You sound like Victor," Ruby said with a wet chuckle.

"Well as far as I can tell the doctor is an intelligent man," Killian said jovially to cheer Ruby up. "Even if his bedside manner leaves much to be desired."

"Dork," she said as she gave him a playful shove. "What if he was my true love Killian?"

"Lass if he was your true love I believe that your goals would coincide, not separate you. I do not believe that love would make one give up everything and everyone they love to achieve it."

"You did," she said, looking at him with something akin to awe. "You gave up your home to get Emma back her family, even if you got nothing in return, and here I am not even willing to take a sure thing on the off chance we could go home."

"They are not the same thing Ruby. As much as I love the Jolly Roger, in my time without her I realized that she is not my home any longer. It took me centuries to understand that home is where your heart rests, for me that is with Emma and everything that comes with just being near her. A happy ending isn't a person. I told Emma that she is my happy ending and while that is true, it is also all that came with her. Henry is the closest thing I have to a child. David, and I will kill you if you tell anyone, has become my best mate. Meeting Emma brought me to Storybrooke which has given me more than I ever had. I have only informed Emma of this but after I was abandoned by my father as a lad I was a street rat until Liam saved me years later. Then it was off to the naval academy. I never truly had my own friends, they were all Liam's first. Now I have you and Belle. I go drinking with the dwarves and the Merry Men, and David reminds me so much of my brother I have almost called him that a few times. So while Emma is a major part and reason for my happy ending she is not the only."

Ruby flashed Killian her biggest smile as she wiped her eye, gods when did he turn into such a sap?

"So lass can you say the same about the good doctor?"

Ruby thought for a minute. "No," she answered, "I could love Victor but I don't think I could go to his realm and I would never ask him to do the same. Breaking up was for the best wasn't it?"

"I cannot say for certain but I believe so," Killian answered. "I am certain however that you will find a man that will be everything you desire, everything you need, and everything that you don't know you need. He will look at you like you placed the stars in the sky and sing the seas to sleep."

"Thanks Killian." Ruby said giving him a hug much too powerful for a woman her size.

"Anytime lass, just remember that when he asks to court you, you send him my way for a threatening conversation."

"Aye aye Captain," she said with a mock salute. "You better get going. I bet Mary Margaret made a huge dinner for you, and I don't want to have to hear about you ruining it by being late."

"Perish the thought lass." he laughed. "How much do I owe you and your grandmother for my lodging?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Me and Granny talked about it, after all the people you kicked out for us, all the help you gave us with chores, and everything you do for the town we wanted to do this for you." He opened his mouth to argue with her but she clasped her hand over his mouth. "And Granny has been polishing her crossbow in case you argue."

"You ladies are too good to me," Killian said incredibly touched by the gesture. "Is there anything I can do at all to repay this kindness?"

"Treat them well Killian; that's all you need to do for us."

"Aye."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Midnight found Killian standing before Emma's bed simply staring at the rose comforter. He didn't know if he could do it. He had tried to sleep on the couch in the main room but the Charmings had been insistent. It wasn't until Emma's 12 year old son had asked him to stay upstairs with him that Killian had relented. The adults had sent the lad to bed earlier because he had lessons the next day, while they stayed up and talked about what the plan for his living here would be.

They devised schedules for things, such as showers and who cooks dinner, around work schedules. The lady Snow had asked him to be the one to pick Henry up from the Academy, he agreed and informed them of his plans to take Henry to the library to assist him in his research (after his assignments were completed of course.)

Eventually the couple had to go to bed so that they could be up for work the next morning. He had tried to retire but found himself unable to get into the bed.

He had been on this bed before, never for rigorous but highly enjoyable activities, but for private conversations that lasted until they fell asleep fully clothed on top of the covers. Although there seemed to be no difference in David's mind between this innocent situation and Killian having his wicked way with Emma, despite there being no wall between her bed and her parent's and her son's a few feet away, Killian may be somewhat of a deviant but there is a line.

"Mom!" Henry whimpered instantly snapping Killian from his thoughts. "Mom!" Henry cried again causing Killian to move to the side of his bed.

Henry was tossing on his bed and sweating so badly that his hair was plastered to his head and his pillow and bed clothes were soaked. Killian felt disgust at himself for being so caught up in his own thought when the lad was so clearly in distress.

"Lad wake up," Killian said gently as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. Henry continued to thrash and when he called out for his mother again Killian shook his shoulder and called the boy's name in a firmer tone.

Henry's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room trying to remember where he is.

"Killian?"

"Yes Henry, it's me," Killian said as he squeezed the boys shoulder. Henry stared at the pirate for a moment before he flung himself into the man's arms and began to sob into his chest.

Killian rocked back onto his heels to keep his balance. He pulled the crying child into his chest as he backed up so that he was sitting on Emma's bed with her son. He didn't know what to do, he had no experience with crying children; children that eventually tried to kill him in Neverland was his experience. He pulled the boy tighter, rubbing his back, and shushing him as Killian's instincts seemed to demand.

"We're going to find her right?" Henry asked, his voice somewhat muffled by Killian's chest.

Killian loosened his grip on Henry so that he could look into the lad's eyes. "Of course we will Henry," he said with all the conviction he had. "No matter how long it takes, I, WE, will find her Henry."

Henry stared at Killian with something akin to awe. "Can you stay with me?" Henry asked shyly. "Just till I fall asleep," He added hastily.

"I promise to be here for as long as you need me," Killian said as he tucked Henry into Emma's bed, before laying down on the other side on top of the covers.

"Thanks Killian," Henry said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you, Henry," Killian said softly to not wake the lad back up.

Killian reached over to the chair and grabbed the blanket off of it for himself. As he listened to Henry's soft breathing he thought about how he couldn't save Emma but he will do everything to keep her son safe and happy until she gets back, and hopefully longer by her side.

He fell into the most peaceful sleep he has had since Emma's disappearance, with visions of a future with his Swan and her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So a few things. i had the idea for this fic around the time of Poor Unfortunate Souls and it is surprisingly adaptable. with minor altercation such as Emma being the DO. the characters that i will introduce don't need to be changed except for one small detail. so i am happy about that.

I found a trick to help with getting in the characters mindset so if you want to ask a character a question about this fic in a review they will answer.

this chapter length might or might not be normal. (probably not)

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks.

It has been three weeks since Killian had moved into the loft with the Charmings, and all residents had fallen into a routine. Killian was the first to awaken every morning, a habit he developed in the naval academy, and would make breakfast for everyone. Snow white was the next one awake, and she would go around him to use that infernal device to make that utter swill, that Emma got him addicted to, called coffee. Charming would be roused by the smells coming from the kitchen and once he was out of bed one of the three adults would call up to henry to rouse him.

After breakfast everyone goes to their respective daily responsibilities; the academy, library, and sheriff station. After that Killian picks Henry up from his lessons and takes him back to the library until dinner, after which they all spend time looking through the tomes that Henry and Killian brought back from the library until it was time for bed. What they called weekends were spent teaching Henry how to sail, ride horses, sword fight, and shoot a bow.

Three weeks and they are no closer to finding Emma than they were the day she disappeared.

Killian through the tome he was reading to the opposite side of the table.

"We really must do something about your anger problems Killian," Belle called from her place at the Internet (how information got in the box he will never know.)

"I'm sorry Lass," Killian said. Belle had been helping him with his research since the day after he moved into the loft. She had entered the library that day with a homemade lunch and an apology for not being there for the first few days because she was making sure Rumplestiltskin was stable. He had waved off the apology, he didn't begrudge her for looking after her true love; despite how he felt about the man himself. Belle had said that Dr. Whale had finally agreed to take Rumplestiltskin to the healing center. She said that he had agreed because he was tired of bringing the supplies to her house every day. Killian, however, was positive that Ruby had had a hand, or paw, in the decision because when Killian had gone to the diner for dinner that night the she-wolf had asked if Belle made it that day. When he had questioned how she had known that Belle had been there that day, Ruby had just smiled and said that she 'had her ways.'

"I was good at research in my extensive past," Killian continued. "Now, however, I find myself unable to find an answer for any of the questions I have."

"Maybe it's because all your past research was on the female form," Ruby called as she entered the library.

"Now lass," he called as he turned to greet her. "I feel obliged to tell you that I became a master of that subject at," he saw Henry standing beside a smirking Ruby, "a reasonable, and gentlemanly age."

"Adequate recovery," Belle snorted, causing Killian to send a pout in her direction.

"What's going on?" Henry asked innocently.

"Nothing lad," Killian said, "Just the wolf-girl trying to get me to say something I shouldn't."

"What's that?" Henry asked causing the ladies to laugh.

"What are you doing here at this time lad? Shouldn't you be learning?" Killian asked in a blatant redirection that earned him looks from all who were present.

"It was a half day because of parent-teacher conferences," Henry explained. Killian gave him a confused look; he wasn't accustomed to how this realms institutes of learning operated. "It's where your parents talk to your teachers to see how you are doing in school." Killian nodded in understanding. "So I went to the diner thinking you would be there for lunch but you weren't, so Ruby brought me over."

"How is your research going?" Ruby asked causing a silence to fall over the library.

"Not well lass," Killian said. "Any helpful information on the Dark One has proven elusive."

"What do you know?" Ruby asked. "Maybe if we go over what we do know we can find something we missed?"

Belle, Henry, and Killian stared at one another. "Lass I don't know if it will work," Killian said.

"It can't hurt," Ruby affirmed only to be met with skeptical looks from the males; Belle looked unsure but willing to try. "Come on. Let's start with the basics. What is the Dark One?"

The others were quiet for a moment before Belle finally spoke up. "The Dark One is the person whose name is written upon the Dark One's dagger. The dagger imbues that person with powerful dark magic but at a price."

"The price," Henry said, taking up the explanation, "is that if someone else holds the dagger they gain control over the Dark One's actions."

"Okay. How does someone become the Dark One?" Ruby asked.

"By killing the previous Dark One with the dagger, the new Dark One takes their place," Killian said as he walked over to the board where they had placed a picture of the dagger. "A fact that I didn't know when I was trying to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumple kept that to himself," Belle said.

"Still, I could have become the Dark One," Killian mused.

"Let's not talk about that now," Ruby interrupted sending a look Henry's way.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Ruby I know all about Killian trying to kill my grandfather," Henry said.

"In my defense," Killian protested, "I was not aware that he was your grandfather at the time."

"Any way," Belle said loudly "What is the next question?"

"Well," Ruby said pausing for a moment to think. "Where did the dagger come from?" The others turned their eyes to the brunette. "Well if the power comes from the dagger; where did it come from?"

"I don't know," Belle said, "I haven't found the answer to that question in any of the books I have read."

"Merlin!" Henry exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"The lad is correct," Killian said remembering the conversation with the apprentice the night Emma disappeared. "The night Emma took on the Darkness the Apprentice told us that the Sorcerer's name was Merlin and he was responsible for tying the Darkness to the dagger and the first vessel."

"How?"

The library was silent after Ruby's final question.

"That is a good question," Belle said.

"Yes that is all well and good," Killian said as he walked from the board back to the table to sit next to Henry. "But how will finding the answer to that particular question help us find Emma?"

"Well the Sorcerer bound the Dark One right?" Henry asked.

"Aye," Killian said as he looked at the lad beside him. Henry was giving him a look that begged for Killian to find a way for this information to help.

He honestly didn't know if it could. The Darkness is such a mystery to all the realms. The Library here in Storybrooke seemed to provide anyone within its walls the best tomes for finding an answer. None of them, however, had any helpful information on any aspect of the Dark One. Killian actually had not learned anything of significance from the vast multitude of books he had perused. Truthfully of all the sources of information that Killian had found on the Dark One during his time in Neverland, Baelfire had been the best.

"Wait," Killian said with a flash of inspiration. "When I was trying to kill the Crocodile, Baelfire is where I got all the information I needed. Perhaps if we used that same logic-"

"This Merlin is where we can find out more on the Dark One than we could even with books," Belle interrupted.

"The question is where do we find Merlin?" Killian asked.

"Well that's easy," Ruby said with a laugh.

"It is?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Henry said, "in this realm everyone knows that Merlin is in Camelot."

"Okay," Belle said slowly, "So I guess the question is do we continue our research on the Dark One or do we try to find Merlin?"

"We find Merlin," Henry said as if it was the most obvious choice in the world.

"Slow down lad," Hook said, "We don't even know for sure that Merlin is in Camelot. We also don't have a way to get there and back."

Henry's face fell at the words causing Killian's heart to clench. He could see the disappointment that he felt on the lad's face. "Henry," Killian said as he crouched down to look the lad in the eye. "We will find a way to Merlin, but it will most likely take time."

"Okay."

Killian walked into the Rabbit Hole later that night. He was, surprisingly, out of rum aboard the Jolly Roger, and there is some private event going on at the diner. due to these factors he found himself at the only tavern that he knows of in this town. As he walked toward the bar he noticed Robin sitting alone in the corner nursing a glass of something of an amber coloring.

"Hello mate," Killian said as he sat on the open stool next to the archer.

"Hello," Robin said. "How is the search for Emma going?"

"We have found the best lead we can but we have no way to follow it," Killian said knocking back his shot quickly and slamming down the glass.

"Why not?"

"The lead is in Camelot."

"Ah well, that does pose a problem," the thief said pouring Killian a very large shot, "however, I am sure you will discover a way."

"Thanks mate," Killian said taking the shot quickly, "and what about you, and yours?"

Robin sighs and takes his shot. "My True Love's sister is pregnant with my child because I believed she was my deceased wife. That I thought was killed by my True Love. My son is wondering what happened to his mother this time. Regina wants to wipe his memory, but I don't think that's best. Then to top it off in order for me to have my happy to ending comes at the cost of you and Emma losing yours... temporarily."

Killian was quiet for a moment. "That's a right mess."

Robin looked at Killian incredulously for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. "That is the best way to describe it, isn't it?" His chuckles subsided after a minute. "What would you do Jones, if you were me?"

The pirate thinks for a long while before answering. "Well. I would wait for the pregnancy to end, because you can't change that. When the baby is born I would raise it to the best of my abilities along side my lady love if she were willing. If not you raised Roland well enough yourself." Robin smiles at the praise and mention of his boy. "As for the memory I wouldn't erase it. It will be harder but I believe that is the definition of parenthood. At least that's what I am told. And finally it is not your fault that Emma and I have been separated"

Robin pours them both another shot, "Be that as it may once you find a way to go to her, and you will, you will have my assistance. "

"And what will Regina think of that?"

"It is my decision." Robin says as he holds up his glass, waiting for Killian to hit his against it to seal the deal. Once Killian obliges they both down the shot. "Now let us take tonight to drink our sorrows under the table," he pours another round.

"Aye."

Two days later Killian and David were sitting in the Sheriff station doing nothing when Anton the giant walked in through the doors.

"Anton?" Charming asked. "What can we help you with?"

Anton looks at Killian who wonders if the diminutive giant is still sore about his involvement with Cora. "I heard you and Robin in the pub the other night, and I want to help. I started growing this in secret as soon as we returned."

Killian catches the large purse that is tossed to him and begins to open it. "Thank you for your assistance Anton, but what is... David assemble everyone. Now"

David jumps out of his chair and rushes over to his friend "Hook wha-" he starts to ask before he sees what's in the purse.

The purse is full to the brim with magic beans.

They can find Emma.

Short chapter this time ran into a block but wanted to at least get this posted before the season premiere.

Drop a review and let me know what you think... please?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so here is chapter 3 of When It Rains.

I just want to preface this that I did like the character of the Evil Queen and I thought Regina had potential until about 3b. Then her writing went from good to kindergarten scribbles in my opinion. So there will be a bit of deconstruction to her character in this fic but then I plan on rebuilding her into a good redemption arc. If you don't agree with me okay. I warn you because her actions from Operation Mongoose are brought up as well as other things from the premier that I think we're actually very true of her character.

Anyway more at the bottom.

Please enjoy chapter 3.

I own nothing

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Setting Sail_

The rigging creaked as the Jolly Roger bobbed in her berth at the Storybrooke docks. The sun shines down on Killian's face, warm with the promise of adventure. His lungs full of the salty ocean air. The captain allowed a large smile grace his features, at the feeling.

Today was the day. After almost a month of research, two days between forming a plan and it being possible, and finally two days of hasty preparations; today was the they would set sail to find Emma.

"Hook!" Charming called as he got out of his truck with his wife and son in tow. The prince had a large smile on his face and even from where he stood Killian could see the gleam of adventure and promise reflected in the prince's eyes that Killian was confident was in his own.

Killian smiles and lifts his hook in greeting. The royals were here before those who wished to join them would arrive.

There was no roster, no orders, just a plea for those willing enough to help to come. Killian wondered how many would come. This town and its residents owed Emma and her parents much, but how many are willing to return the favor?

"She looks great Hook," Charming said as he stepped on deck before assisting his wife navigate the steps.

"It really does Killian," she agrees lifting the little prince and turning showing his wee eyes the majesty that is the Jolly Roger.

Killian puts on the most affronted look on his face that he can manage. "The Jolly is not an _it_ your Majesty. _She_ is the finest vessel to ever set sail on this or any sea, and if you disrespect her further you might find yourself on the wrong side of the plank." He jokes feeling lighter than he has since ribbing David about killing him at Granny's the night Emma disappeared. Speaking of. "And then your husband would have to go as well before he stabs me in the back… again."

Both royals laugh at the reminder, and Killian sees that he is not the only one feeling lighter today.

Prince Neal starts to fuss and Mary Margaret makes a face. "Whew! I think Neal doesn't approve of your plan Captain."

The stench from the prince's diaper reaches the pirate's nose and he has to agree. "If you would like to change him you may do so in my quarters milady." Killian offers.

Snow sighs. "Honestly Killian you've lived with us for a month now call me by my name." She says as she walks toward the captain's cabin.

"Just open the windows when you're done. Whatever you may think of pirates we do actually bathe frequently." Killian called before muttering to David, "at least on my ship."

David let out another laugh and looked at Killian with a smile. "Today is the day."

Killian nods. So much goes into those four words. Today is the day they leave. Today is the day the mission starts. They will find Emma and today is the day that story begins.

"Avast!" A voice calls followed by a familiar bark of laughter jerking Killian out of his revelry.

"Never in my life have i said that word" Killian calls affronted to the newcomer.

"Let me have my fun!" Red yells back petulantly as she boards the ship a bag slung over her shoulder. She is dressed simply in an outfit similar to Killian's 'pirate clothes', as Emma and Henry call them only more modern. She's got on her black shirt that she wears on her daily runs, she calls it a dry-fit, and a pair of leather pants that are not her normal skin tight apparel. They are form fitting but there are actually pockets. And a red vest… correction one of his red vests.

The one that went missing during his move to the loft.

"You can join Lady Snow in walking the plank for stealing my vest lass," Killian teases the younger raven haired beauty.

Red just smiles. "It looks better on me. Don't you agree David?" They both turn to look at the prince whose eyes widen in shock.

"Me?" the prince asks pointing at himself in shock after a moment of confusion.

"Leave him alone Red," Mary Margaret says walking back onto the deck with a newly changed Neal.

"Right can't interrupt the bromance," Ruby says nodding her head sagely.

"The what?" Killian asks, the term unknown to him.

David turns to him. "Don't worry about it," He commands with a frown, then turns to Ruby, "what are you doing here?"

Ruby smiles at him knowingly for a moment before she adopts a serious expression. "I'm going with you of course. Emma's my goddaughter and friend. She's also important to Killian here." She goes and wraps an arm around Killian's waist and he instinctively put an arm around her shoulder, the motion familiar to him now. "And he's become important to me." She looks up at the pirate fondly.

David and Snow's eyes widen at the declaration, they knew they were friends but they didn't know they were this close. Together the royal couple analyze the look but find nothing romantic on either side.

"What about the diner?" Snow asks curiously.

Ruby snorts "Please Granny doesn't need me to help with the diner. In fact I had to convince her to stay and feed the masses. She has been polishing her crossbow like mad since yesterday."

The other three look at her gobsmacked at the information until they hear a commotion at the other end of the dock. The group look up and see what is sure to be most of Storybrooke lining the street. As they see all the familiar faces tears begin to form in Snow and Charming's eyes at the touching gesture As they stand there a group breaks off and walks toward the ship. Belle and Granny are in the lead followed by the dwarfs carrying a stack of books and cooking supplies and frozen meals as they walk onto the Jolly Roger, all dressed appropriately for adventure on the high seas.

"I thought you were staying?" Ruby asks staring at her Grandmother in exasperation and a little bit of pride.

Granny shoulders her crossbow and snorts. "Like any of you can cook a damn. Besides who's going to save all of you if I don't," she said staring over her bifocals at everyone who offer nothing in disagreement, not even her granddaughter.

Belle walks up and stands beside the widow Lucas and gestures to the people standing around the dock. "Not all of them can come. Many say they would be more of a hindrance than a help, but they wanted to show their support for us," the librarian says.

"What about… him?" Killian asks with only a small grimace. He's getting better at hiding his loathing when the Crocodile is mentioned.

"Doctor Whale and the Blue fairy are watching him," she answers.

"I can't ask you to come Belle," Killian says.

"You're not, but I am," she says simply.

"Us too sister," Grumpy says to Snow.

Tears slide down Snow's face freely. "Thank you; all of you. Please bring my daughter back to me," She pleads.

"You're not coming?" Red asks in surprise.

Snow shakes her head. "We discussed it and as much as I want to, I shouldn't. Some one has to lead the town and we can't take Neal. It's too dangerous and it could be too long to leave him with a sitter." David wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Red touches her friends shoulder. "I will bring both of them back to you, Snow."

Mary Margaret sniffles, "You make sure you come back too; Red." They both share a hug.

"I hope you not thinking of leaving without us," Robin calls as he and Henry along with several of the Merry Men walk up the gangplank.

"Of course mate, how could I set sail without my first mate?" Killian asks with a large grin.

Robin gets a touched look on his face for a few seconds before he realizes, "You mean Henry don't you?"

Killian nods with a patronizing look on his face, before clapping Robin's shoulder causing everyone to laugh.

"Shall we cast off Captain?" The lad asks looking at Killian with a smile but something is slightly off with his eyes.

Killian kneels down and looks him in the eye, "lad what's got you on edge?" He and Robin both shift uncomfortably. Killian is about to ask again. When he hears the telltale pop and swirl of transportation magic and both males pale.

"Henry Daniel Mills," the Evil Queen says forcefully, appearing on deck.

Killian stands and Henry grabs his forearm just above his brace in a white knuckle grip, startling him. This must be the reason for the look but why would the lad act this way toward one of his mothers? "Henry Daniel Mills you will come home this instant, I forbade you from coming."

Every set of eyes turn to Regina in shock. "What?" gasps Snow.

"Regina aren't you coming?" David asks confused. Killian looks at him and sees Belle trying to hide her left side behind the mast. He tilts his head at the odd display from the librarian before focusing back on the conversation at hand.

"No, I'm not and neither are you two," she says pointing between Robin and Henry.

"You can't command me Regina. We owe Emma much and _I'm_ going to repay her," Robin says.

Regina glowers at him but he doesn't back down. "It because of her that we are in this mess with Zelena!"

And that was Killian's breaking point. He was going to let him sort it out between them despite the spectacle they were making on his ship, but that was where his patience broke. "Because she tried to rescue one of your innocent victims you were going to slaughter?" he said. His voice low and dangerous.

"It was Zelena," Regina says forcefully stating, admittedly, the truth, however; a mere technicality in Killian's opinion.

"When we rescued her from _your_ dungeon it was Marion. She was killed by Zelena later on,"Killian says before turning to Robin, " for which I owe you an apology." Robin nods and his eyes communicate that they will speak more on it later.

"That doesn't matter you still brought Zelena here," Regina argues.

"Enough," Henry says. "Mom I'm going, I'm the author now and I need to rescue my other mother."

Regina opens her mouth to argue but Killian talks over her. "Quite right lad! Why don't you go to my quarters and put your things away. Before we cast off as the first mates bunk will be occupied by the women." Henry nods and walks off his head held high. Hook is glad that Henry left without fuss. He didn't want the lad to see the coming argument.

Regina looks murderous and snarls, "listen here pirate if you think you are taking my son-"

"Emma's son," Killian interjects.

"He is mine," Regina snarls.

For the first time since meeting Emma, Killian fully embraces his darkness. The face Killian made as he butchered the Lost Boy Rufio slides onto his face, causing Regina to back up a step. "That's the crux of the matter isn't it? You want Henry all to yourself, and now that Emma is gone you have your chance." Hook growls.

Regina collects herself and the Evil Queen comes out in full force but Captain Hook doesn't falter and even takes a step closer in challenge. "Listen here Handless Wonder. I owe Emma nothing. And if you dare say something like that to me again, I will give you another hook and use it to rip out your entrails," she threatens in a low voice making a pulling motion by Hook's stomach.

"Regina!" "Mom!" Robin and Henry say in shock at the same time.

Regina pales as if just remembering their audience. She looks around at everyone only to see the scorn on their faces, and the disappointment on Robin and Henry's. The dwarves are actually having to hold Ruby back from lunging at her but Regina has no clue why.

The mayor actually caves in on herself a bit at the reactions and looks she is receiving "Emma and I can't have our happy ending at the same time. I just want to hold on to mine."

"Regina that is ridiculous," Robin says softly and holds her by the elbows as her arms are crossed over herself. "We will rescue Emma and then we can all be happy."

Killian steps forward a grim look on his face. "That's right we will. We will also keep Robin and Henry safe so you don't have to worry," Killian says. He may not like Regina at the moment but he still felt the need to allay her fears as a mother.

Henry steps forward and stands before Killian looking crushed. "What do you mean Killian? You're talking like she's not coming."

Killian kneels before herny and places his hand on the boy's shoulder, the look on Henry's face feels as though it will tear Killian's heart but he remains firm in his decision. "That's because she's not Henry," Killian says softly, "we can't trust her on this mission and I refuse to have someone on board that I can't trust to complete the task at hand. That was the only reason I let the Croc- Gold. On my ship when we rescued you in Neverland."

Regina looks at Henry and he stares at her his eyes misty. Killian feels terrible, only because of how this affects Henry, but everything he said is the truth.

"Hook," David says, "I don't really want her now either but we may need her magic." Regina flinches a bit at his callous tone and opens her mouth to argue.

"That's why I'm coming," a new voice says. Everyone turns and sees Maleficent and Lily walking onto the deck.

"You are?" Mary Margaret asks in awe. Staring at the girl who they had caused to be an orphan like Emma.

"Not for you," Lily snaps at the pixie haired woman. "But Emma was my best friend," she looks at her mother, "and she reunited us." Maleficent takes her daughter's hand in her own and smiles.

"I've been training her in magic since she came," Maleficent says proudly causing Lily to blush a bit at the look in her mother's eyes.

"Great so you'll take an out of control dragon child over me," Regina snarks unable to stop herself, and is promptly thrown overboard by Maleficent's magic.

"Only because you sliced her hand open for her blood!" Mal shouts a bit of smoke coming out of her mouth.

Regina appears back on deck completely soaked before her magic swirls replacing her wet clothes."I needed it at the time,"she says petulantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Snow asks slowly her voice low as if dreading the answer.

Regina is silent but Charming, ever the detective, fills in the pieces. "So you could have the author rewrite something," he accuses no question in his tone. Killian instantly knows that that is indeed the truth, having been informed of Operation Mongoose by Henry in the last month.

"I didn't go through with it!"

"That doesn't matter!" Charming yells, "because of you he was able to get ink that worked!"

"You gave him the means to rewrite us, our lives. I held David's heart in my hands and controlled him." Snow says in horror.

Regina opens her mouth to argue and Robin places his hand in her shoulder. "Regina, they're right. It was our fault.," everyone looks at him curiously at that, "for now though Henry and I will go and help save Emma. You stay and protect the town we're due another villain soon after all." Everyone but Lilly actually chuckles at that, and the tension eases slightly. Regina nods and kisses Robin and then Henry and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone stands there for a moment as the information settles.

"Right. Now I believe it is time to cast off," Killian says trying to break the tension somewhat successfully before adding, "Maleficent love the outfit by the way."

Everyone laughs as Maleficent glares at him with only a hint of malice. "Better than the earth tones I was in when you killed me?" She asks with a brow raised.

"You got better," he replies awkwardly with as charming a smile as he could manage.

She smiles in return.

"Wait he was the one that killed you?" Charming asks shocked looking between the two.

"Who did you think it was," Killian asks sounding a bit offended. Earning another glare from the blonde woman.

Charming just shrugs and kisses Snow and his son goodbye and walks them to his truck. The crowd having dispersed to line the beach. When he returns Killian addresses his new crew.

"Right then bunking assignments are as follows," Hook says in his Captaining voice. "Henry, Robin and David are with me in the captain's quarters." all three of them nod. "Ladies you are in the first mate's cabin," the four of the five women nod; only Maleficent not agreeing. "Dwarves and Merry Men you are in the crew's quarters."

"Now everyone obviously space will be tight there will be no infighting on my ship are we clear?"

"Aye Captain!" Henry says loudly, the others following suit. Killian's chest swells with pride seeing the expression on Henry's face but he refuses to name it.

"I would go," Maleficent says, gaining the pirates attention. "but I am tied to the town if I leave there is about a 75% chance I turn to dust outside it's borders."

Killian nods, "Then if it means anything coming from me; I will return your daughter to you."

Maleficent stares at him for a moment but then nods. "Thank you Captain, that actually means more than I thought it would." She hugs her daughter and then walks off the ship as August limps on.

"What are you doing here mate? You should be healing," Killian says to Emma's friend.

"I'm well enough to do something. Is there anything I can do to help?" August says determinedly.

"Can you cook?" Granny asks. Killian looks at the woman and sees Ruby smiling behind her. "Probably not as well as you but I can follow orders, I could also be acting shipwright? I'm pretty good with carpentry."

Killian nods,"Very well, you're in the crew's quarters." August nods and walks below deck. "Now let's cast off before anyone else comes and we overload my ship and the sea becomes higher than the rails. Lass," Killian calls getting Lily's attention. "If you must change into dragon form at anytime please remove yourself self from my ship before you do."

"Are you calling me fat?" Lily asks with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby slinks up next to her after that remark with a grin. "Hello new friend."

Killian puts on his most charming smile. "I would never say such to a lady. You are actually the loveliest four story tall dragon I have ever laid eyes upon."

Lily blinks in confusion, "Thanks?"

"Welcome to the group," Ruby says.

Killian walks to the helm and grabs it as Henry and David teach the dwarves and Merry Men how to cast off. Then lead them in opening the sails. The dwarves stay on deck, after a few disastrous attempts at scaling the rigging, while the Merry Men climb like monkeys; if memory serves some of them were.

Once they start sailing out into the harbour the dwarves start to load a cannon at Killian's orders. He looks across the deck at his crew. The matron and the puppet were below deck tying everything brought on board this morning down. Seven dwarves, six thieves, a werewolf, a dragon, a librarian, a prince, and an author. All captained by a pirate were off to rescue the Savior.

Henry and David join Killian at the helm as everyone ties themselves to the ship. Killian pulls out the bean that is not currently locked in the safe with the others and hands it to David. "Well lad, so you want to say some words?" Hook asks as David throws the bean in front of the ship, a whirlpool forming quickly. Henry smiles before shouting in elation, "Operation Wolverine is a go!"

The Jolly Roger dives over the edge of the maelstrom and the cannon fires as thewaves crash back together the ship is gone.

* * *

Alright so that was a bit of a roller coaster. Maybe?

This fic is going to take some pretty dark turns at times and I want to balance that out with some levity. Did I succeed for this small taste?

So they are off to Camelot and spoiler they make an unexpected stop on the way.

I hope I didn't lose any Regina fans but if I did I don't blame you. Like I said I don't really like how the writers have treated her redemption to me it is all tell while they show the opposite. Example the season 5 premiere. They tell us that Regina has become too good to use the magic (I agree with Zelena that she was to weak but I actually planned to expand on that when I came up with this fic idea during the beginning of 4b.). But they show the opposite, in the shows timeline during that same week she ripped out Belle's heart and everything that happened with that. Then just the day before the premiere she sliced open Lily's hand sending her into a dragon form rampage all to write her sister and said sister's baby! That is also her true love Robin's baby! Out of existence. That's not good.

Anyway before I lose more people. I hope you enjoyed the chapter the Maleficent/Killian- banter? Brotp? Came out of nowhere and possibly will be explored.

As always thank you for reading and if you liked it please send me a review.


	4. Chapter 4: Broaching-To

_So i know it's been a long while since i updated what can i say other than sorry and i was to busy drowning in Captain Swan goodness. i wanted to try to incorporate the shows cannon into this fic and suffered some writer's block due to that. i didn't know how to go about it until recently and regaining my muse for this story and figuring out how to stay somewhat canon is due to Greg Germann's amazing portrayal of Hades._ _so without further ado. also the song sung at the end of the chapter can be heard the way i imagined minus changing the word Missouri to misery, search peter hollens Shenandoah on the Youtube._

 _Resubmitted to fix format issues._

 _I own nothing about OUAT nor anything else in this fic._

 _Chapter 4:_ _Broaching-to_

Elsa looked out over the deck of her navy's flagship. The men on deck were tense, as they should be. Across the sea before them was the fleet from the Southern Isles.

Hans and his brothers had officially declared war a month ago. Their allies, including Weaselton, have me them here at the entrance to the bay. Negotiations the previous day had failed. They no longer wished to take the kingdom but slaughter it. Elsa looked at Anna and Kristoff as they shared one last embrace and Elsa had to hold back the tears. Not even married two months and they were facing death. Their ships were outnumbered three to one, and somehow Hans had found a way to counteract her magic.

The Queen walks to the back of the ship and looks at the city where her people watch somberly. Elsa let's a tear slide down her face. It was hopeless.

Some distance away the bay begins to bubble and churn.

000000000000000000

As they sail through the maelstrom Killian here's the screams of his crew, and the whoops of joy from Ruby.

With no warning the Jolly burst from the portal and into what should be an area close to Camelot.

There is laughter on the deck ranging in kind from 'Thank god we're alive' like the dwarves to a call of 'again!' from Ruby and Henry. The laughter dies from Killian's throat when he sees the sight before him two lines of ships facing off. They came out behind one line of a war, a large and unmatched one at that.

Killian looks at the flag flying atop the ships in the nearest line, and pales.

Charming is the first to notice Killian's absence from the revelry. "Hook?" He asks worriedly, "is something wrong? Are we not where we are supposed to be?" when Killian stays quiet he turns to see what the captain is staring at only to go silent himself.

Slowly the rest of the crew falls silent staring at the two fleets as well.

"Killian isn't that-?" Henry asks.

"Aye," Killian says. On the nearest ship flies a flag bearing a golden crocus on a field of green and purple, the symbol of Arendale.

"Elsa," David says his voice barely above a whisper but in the silence of the morning the entire ship hears him.

The ship is silent before, predictably, Ruby is the one to break it. "What do we do first Captain?" The intent to help obvious to everyone on deck and they all without hesitation turn for orders.

Hook smiles widely. "Raise the sails. I want to pull alongside the flagship." he orders and they all quickly start to jump to complete his orders. He turns to David, "you said my jolly roger still holds some weight?"

David nods, "Yeah. All other pirates based theirs off of your original design. The skull and crossbones."

Killian smirks, "then you and Henry go get it." They both smile, Henry's more of a very familiar smirk and take off below deck. Moments later he is dropping anchor beside the Arendalian flagship.

He sees Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff staring at them in disbelief. "Hello!" Killian calls jovially, "Wonderful day for a sail is it not?"

"Wait what?" Is the dignified reply from the blonde monarch.

"Well lass I thought you were more articulate than that," Killian teases.

Elsa shakes her head and a grin appears on her face. "Killian!" she makes a slide out of ice and jumps onto it landing next to the helm and hugs the pirate in relief. "How?"

"I don't think now is the time for that tale. What do you want us to do? How can we assist you?" He asks the woman that is still in his arms.

Elsa extracts herself from the embrace and steps back. "Nothing, sail on. This battle will only end in our slaughter. I will not ask you to die for me."

Killian sees Charming pass off his flag to Robin who scurries to affix it to the mast. "Nonsense," he says before telling his crew to prepare for battle.

"Aye!" The crew yells, though part of it did result in a bit of giggles because of the oddity that phrase presents to one of their sets of memories.

"What?!" Elsa says as high above their heads Robin has finished placing the flag for which the ship is named unfurls in the wind. Bows and arrows are tossed to the Merry Men in the rigging the dwarves load the cannons. Killian passes the helm off to Charming for a moment as he goes to his quarters.

While he is below deck he grabs his sword and ties it to his side with a smile on his face. It had been a good long while since it had been in it's rightful place. His smile fades as the most important detail, the one that never left his mind, returns to the forefront. The captain somberly walks to his safe, unlocks it using his hook and reaches inside one of the bags extracting a bean. He holds it tightly in his hand and walks back to the helm.

When he arrives he presses the bean into Henry's palm. "Killian no," Henry says and tries to give him the bean back, "I can help."

Killian kneels down and looks Henry in the eyes. The pirates eyes glance to David who nods almost imperceptibly. He looks back to Henry and his throat chokes with emotion. "Lad," he says his voice too tight so he clears it to try again. "Henry you are going into Elsa's flag ship for your safety."

Henry shakes his head, "No! Killian I can help. You trained me yourself and so did grandpa. I can fight I defeated Blackbeard!"

"Lad this is not a duel," Killian says in a soft voice but his tone is firm. "You got the jump on Blackbeard because he doubted you due to your age. You won yes. But this will be a battle, we may not even get close enough to use swords."

Henry's eyes widen, "Please Killian I don't want to go," he begs his eyes filled with tears and Killian is remind of just how young Henry actually is. A lad of not even thirteen yet. By Henry's age Killian and his brother had been sold several times from captain to captain. . He had seen battles on the sea before Liam and he survived the hurricane that sank captain Silver's ship and Liam secured their future with the former captain of the Jewel of the Realm. Life as a slave was rough the time Henry boarded that bus to find Emma, Killian had already experienced the darkest aspects of humanity.

Killian wanted better for Henry.

Killian shares a look with Charming who walks over and calls to Kristoff for a rope to be passed down.

"Lad if things go badly for us you are to use the bean and go back to Storybrooke do you understand." Killian said his firm tone belying his true feelings.

"Killian please," Henry begged one last time as Killian picked him up and carried him over and Charming tied the rope around the fighting boys waist. "No Killian! Gramps! Please!" Once the lad was secured Kristof pulled Henry up by the rope. "No!"

Killian watched as Henry was hoisted up, betrayal in his eyes. Killian met the boy's eyes hoping that his portrayed everything he felt in this moment to the lad who had stolen a place in his heart like his mother had.

Henry was pulled over the rail and wrapped in a hug by Anna but he continued to stare at the pirate. "Killian i can help!" Henry begged as he let the tears flowed freely.

Hook tried to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. The Jolly started to move as the Merry Men unfurled the sails. Hook walked toward the helm Robin was maning. Killian took the helm without a word as Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing mate."

Killian swallowed the lump in his throat as Charming stood on his other side. "Doesn't make it any easier," Killian said lowly, "he probably hates me."

"You did what any father would do," Robin said.

"I'm not the lad's father," Killian said, even as some part of him feels encouraged by the words.

"Maybe not in name," David says shocking the other man.

Killian shakes his head. "We stare an armada in the face."

"That we do Captain," Queen Elsa said walking toward the men.

"No disrespect lass but is something stopping you from freezing the ships?" Killian asked.

"Yes there is something that is able to counteract my magic."

"Do we know which ship it originates from?" David asks. Elsa shakes her head.

Belle walks forward from her station on the swivel cannon. "Can you use magic at all?"

Elsa looks at the librarian. "Yes but it doesn't reach the ships."

Belle nods and Killian sees the showings of a plan forming in her mind. "Send a wide bit of magic at the fleet please your Highness. As wide as you can."

Elsa looks skeptical but does so. Her magical snow races forward freezing a small layer of the sea with it. Before the ice hits the first ship the it stops, in a perfect circle.

"Of course!" Killian exclaims looking happily at Belle, "You're brilliant lass."

Belle smiles proudly, "Thank you Captain."

"What is it?" Robin asks.

"The place where Elsa's magic fails is a perfect circle the center of which is that ship." Belle explains pointing to the ship to the right of the flagship. "They tried to hide it by not putting it on the flag ship by that is where whatever is stopping your magic is Queen Elsa."

"Okay but how does that help there are still several ships between us and them?" David says, everyone goes silent at that.

"I have just the thing" a feminine voice shouts just before a loud roar splits the silence.

Lily in full dragon form takes off flying straight at the Armada. She rises quickly as the ships fire their mortars at her but she increases her height getting out of range quickly.

She continues to fly out and up staying well out of range of the ships' weapons. Once she is above the ship that Belle said was the ship that was cancelling out Elsa's magic the dragon disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Killian heard Sneezy ask.

Killian lowered his gaze a bit and saw a speck rapidly falling from the sky. "Wow," August said obviously seeing her as well. When the speck reached two hundred feet above the ship it turned back into a dragon that angled it's decent enough that with it's breath it set fire to the ship from stem to stern.

"Glad she's on our side." Robin says with a whistle as the dragon flies past the enemy flag ship and sets fire to its sails before dodging more mortars on it's way back to the Jolly. The dragon flies alongside the jolly and clasps its front claw several times.

"Toss her a line from the crossbeam," Killian yells.

One of the Merry Men hastens to follow the order it takes two attempts but once the rope is in her grasp Lilly turns back into a human. As she swings back into deck the crew cheers her. Once her feet hit the deck she bends down and pants heavily. Ruby walks over to her and pats her on the back and says something that Killian isn't able to hear over Little John's shout of "They're leaving!"

All eyes turned to the horizon where most of the ships were indeed fleeing. "I guess a dragon and Captain Hook were a bit more than they expected," Granny said as she shouldered her crossbow.

"Not all of them," charming said as the ships from the Southern Isles advanced.

Elsa waves her hand towards one of the fleeing ships and it runs aground an iceberg that completely lifts the keel from the ocean. "I'm not letting that Duke from Weaseltown escape after this." She says in explanation.

"Care to do that on the others?" Robin asks. She smiles and waves her hands again and icebergs appear in front of each of the advancing ships only to be pushed aside by what has to be a magical barrier. "They're protected," she says.

"No matter," Killian says with a smile. "I would hate to not give a prince a taste of piracy." David snorts as Hook looks toward Elsa, "Your Majesty would be so kind as to signal your fleet. I'm a hell of a captain but even I might have a bit of trouble with twelve ships."

Elsa nods and throws a bit of magic in the air in signal. Her ships drop their sails and start to sail into battle, all except the flagship.

"All cannons loaded and waiting your order captain," Granny calls from the gun deck.

"What's the plan Hook?" Charming asks.

"I plan to run through their line and board the flagship while the armada disposes of the rest."

"Won't they just broadside us as we pass through?" Robin questions.

"Aye and I have already thought of that. Your Majesty can you make a hull out of ice to protect us that will not damage my ship?"

Elsa smiles and walks toward the railing and reaches down to touch the hull. Killian hears the crackling of her magic and winces as the dwarves run below deck. "Elsa are you sure you're not hurting her?"

"I'm sure Killian,"she calls over her shoulder as Grumpy returns and reports that there is no damage on the inside. Soon the hull is covered in three feet of ice, the new edition slows the Jolly considerably.

"Do you think this will work?" David says.

"Do you remember how we couldn't even scratch the surface of the ice wall." Killian says.

"That's quite a bit different from a cannon ball."

"True but there was also the time you tried to free me when the Ice Queen froze my feet in place. I've had more ice on my boots from stepping in a puddle on a chilly day. I'm wagering magical ice is stronger."

"You would win that wager captain," Elsa says as she rejoins the group, causing Killian to send a teasing grin to Charming.

Killian looks up and sees that the ships are angling to try to board the Jolly due to its slower pace. "Don't worry I left them a surprise. Just when the ships' hulls start to pass by each other all three ships start to shake. Killian fights to keep the helm level as the crew starts to shout in fear.

"Keep your heads you mangey cowards!" Killian screams and sees a glare from Ruby as the crew calms down and awaits orders as the ship shakes. The two enemy ships' crews are too panicked to obey any of their captain's orders a few men including two well dressed men jump onto the Jolly for safety only to be met by swords at their throats and ropes ready to bind them. As Jolly moves past the ships, killian mockingly salutes their captains as the ships begin to list toward each other. Once they are a good distance away Killian is able to make out a large gouge in each ship's hull just below the water line.

"What shall we do with them Captain?" Ruby calls as she grins at one of the well dressed men, at the tip of her sword.

"Dwarves, take them below deck to the brig, search them for weapons you can leave them their under clothes." Killian orders only to be met with stares. He rolls his eyes. "I currently have several knives in places you would never guess. I've seen a man hide six in his long johns." The dwarves nod and awkwardly lead the men below deck.

"Really?" David deadpans.

Killian rolls his eyes again. "Back during my villain days I didn't let them have any modesty. I was once able to escape from a cell by hiding a key and a makeshift knife in my underwear. I learned from the experience. Plus it affects their mind making them less likely to rebel."

Charming frowns but says nothing else as the dwarves return above deck. "Apparently two of them were princes." Grumpy grouses.

"And what did the royals have to say about their treatment?"

"They demanded a better cell and golden underwear." Happy says causing the crew to chuckle, even David and Elsa.

"Look alive," Hook barks, being the only one who didn't laugh. The crew sobers up from their mirth as Killian asks Elsa to remove the ice that juts out under the water. When she does the Jolly returns to about three quarters of its normal speed. Hook spins the helm so that their port side faces the flagship's bow. "Gunners ready!" Granny takes over as master gunner and shouts his order again. David and Robin look at each other with wide fearful eyes directed toward the matron, no one on this ship would dare disobey her now Captain included. "Fire!" Killian shouts, Granny's repeats the order just as the cannons boom.

The enemy's bow explodes into splinters as the munitions hit their marks. Men from the ship are thrown overboard and a loud crack pierces the air as the foremast breaks and falls. The ropes that connect its rigging to the other sails that didn't burn changes the angle of its descent so that it causes some of the other masts' rigging to fall into the deck. The crew of the Jolly cheer as Killian spins the helm so that the starboard cannons have their chance before they attempt to board. The next volley is fired and it brings down the remaining masts and blows apart the helm.

"Prepare to board!" Killian yells.

The crew gives a fierce battle cry and throws the grappling hooks and lowered the boarding planks. The archers in the rigging begin to fire arrow after arrow at the enemy crew with deadly accuracy. As the crew ascends to the deck of the much larger flagship killian walks to the main mast and slides his hook into a metal loop and kicks the mechanism causing him to be quickly pulled up and onto the cross beams high above the deck. With practiced ease he walks across it unbothered with sway of the ship. He walks out over the water and then above the enemy deck. Below him a sailor is lining up a shot with his pistol, David in his sights.

The captain of the Jolly Roger steps of the beam and falls ten feet to stand in front of the pistol. The sailor is to shocked that it is raining leather clad men to fire, or even defend himself as Killian plunges his hook into the man's neck.

Charming and the first wave of fighters come over the railing and look at their captain. "How did you beat us here?"

"Easy Dave, you're getting old." Killian says drawing his cutlass and meeting blades with the enemy.

All over the deck the sounds of battle, the clash of metal on metal, grunts of effort, and screams of pain, fill the air. To Killian's ears it is like a symphony, he may be aligned with the heroes now but the joy of a battle will never leave. He loses himself in the music, fighting side by side with David the quickly cut their way to the helm, there are three men dressed in the same clothing the other princes were wearing. They draw their swords and go to engage the pair when an arrow flies and catches one in the shoulder. Robin falls to the deck to stand on Hook's left flank while David takes the right, moving his bow to his back and drawing his short sword.

"Surrender and we may let you live," Killian says to the princes.

Without bothering to speak one with truly awful sideburns tries to stab him only to be parried by Hook's blade. Killian makes short work of him, quickly disarming and holding his hook to the man's throat. The other two stare at the piece of metal before dropping their swords remembering the stories their parents told them of the dreaded captain Hook.

David smiles and goes to look over the deck, "the ship is ours!"

The fighting stops as both crews look toward the helm. Soon the sounds of swords dropping to the deck fills the air. The group from Storybrooke begin to move before their captain can give the order. Guiding their prisoners to the masts and pulling rope tightly around them.

The crackling of ice is heard as Queen Elsa steps onto the deck and walks over to the captured princes whose hands have been bound by Robin. She stands in front of the one with sideburns and looks at him like he were a pile of shit she stepped in with a pair of new shoes. "Hans," she says her tone as icy as the magic she wields.

"Witch," he says and before he can blink his head has been turned by the force of a royal slap.

"Look at your armada Hans," he does so and sees that the rest of his ships have been routed by the navy of Arendelle. "Was it worth it? All these lives lost. For what?" He doesn't answer. "How many brothers did you lose?"

He looks at her and smiles, "i guess i moved up in the line of succession."

"Oh Shenandoah,

I long to see you

Away you rolling river"

At the first note everything on the ship stopped. The people stood as if in a trance, the voice singing in a rich baritone. Every eye searched for the source, which wasn't hard for the singer was standing on the railing between the helm and main deck precariously balanced on one foot with his eyes closed.

"Oh Shenandoah,

I long to see you

Away, I'm bound away,

'Cross the wide misery."

As the man finished the verse still no one moved. He had been walking along the railing as he sang his balance perfect, but it wasn't the absurdity of the situation that seemed to freeze everyone in time. It was the man himself. The man was clad in only a flimsy loincloth that looked as though a slight breeze would rip it away, but the looks of horror on every face was for his body. He was covered from head to toe in blood. Part of his scalp was missing, the only hair on his head was a small patch that was too bloody to discern a color. His torso was emaciated and what little flesh he had left seemed to barely hang onto his skelleton the rest had been flayed off, seemingly recently. How this man alive let alone is capable to stand is a miracle. To sing and move like he is must be because of the foulest magic imaginable.

"Oh Shenandoah,

I love your daughter,

Away, you rolling river,

For her I'd cross,

Your roaming waters.

Away, i'm bound away

'Cross the wide misery."

The man disappears from the railing in a flash before standing directly in front of Kilian and the others. "Hmmm," he says as he stares it Killian. "Could you be?"

It takes a minute but Killian finds his voice, "be what?"

The man raises one of his broken fingers to his lips contorting his arm to a odd angle to press the finger against them. "Shh." the man opens his eyelids to show the gaping holes where his eyes recently used to be if the blood that comes out of the now open sockets is any indication.

Fearsome pirate captain that he is Killian backed away as quickly as he could, but managed to hold back a shout. Other pirates, kings, even the lost boys could be terrifying in their own rights but this creature surely was spat out by hell itself, or is apparition from there. The blood soaked creature walked towards the opposite railing and reached out as if plucking something from the air with his left hand and brought it closer and whispered to whatever he was seeing. He lifts the other hand and goes as if to grab the invisible thing in his other hand before quickly pulling his right hand away. His shoulders shake as if he were crying despite having no eyes to cry from. He holds out his hand and opens it a smile coming to his lips before he falls to the deck in a heap. He slowly disappears from the direction that he had held his hand out, his head vanishing last.

There is no sound on the flagship for several minutes. "Captain what was that?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know lass," Killian says softly, "but i hope we never encounter it again." There are nods from everyone on deck, even the princes. "Take the prisoners over to the Jolly and set fire to the ship"

The crew quickly moved about to follow the captain's orders, Robin and David going into the captain's quarters to set it ablaze. Ten minutes later the Jolly's brig was bursting with prisoners the princess had all been stripped to their underclothes and were tied to the mast. Being largely ignored by the crew. Once the Jolly was free from the burning ship he turned to head back to the Arendellian flagship and to one surely upset lad.

David and Robin were walking toward the helm when grumpy shouted "Curse!"

All heads snapped to the side where over the mountain pitch black smoke was falling over the Arendelle landscape.

"Full sail!" Killian shouted.

"Can you outrun it again?" David shouted as he sprinted to the helm.

"Aye, if i wanted to." Killian said as he straightened the rudder straight towards the smoke.

"Why don't-" David began as he looked ahead to the Arendelle fleet, "Henry."

It was a tense minute as Killian directed the ship straight at the curse his crew waited knowing they would be swept into it no matter what they tried now. Hook left the helm in Robin's hands as they came alongside the other ship "jump lad!" He yelled to Henry who did so without a moment of hesitation, Kristoff and Anna following him.

Henry landed in Killian's arms just as the curse surrounded them.


	5. Chapter 5: Jolly Nyx

I own nothing.

Jolly Nyx

Killian Jones awoke to the sound of bacon being fried. He rolled over and looked at the glowing clock at his bedside and groaned. 6:59. He flipped the switch on the top like Swan had taught him as he rolled out of bed. He went to the chair where he laid his sleep leggings, 'pajamas assimilate already Killian,' he imagines Emma saying. Once he has made himself decent he opens the bedroom door.

"I don't know why you got me that damned device if you always rouse me with your attempts at the culinary arts a minute before it goes off every bloody morning," he grouses as he walked to the kitchen.

"Quit your bitching or no bacon for you," the masculine voice called back.

"Why did i move in with you again?" Killian growls pushing the refrigerator door shut almost hitting his roommate's head in the process.

"Hey!" The man says loudly sounding more offended than reasonable. "I like to think it was my good looks that did it." He says with a grin. Seeing Killian's blank look he rolls his eyes and says in a monotone while counting off on his fingers, "because we are business partners, this apartment is above said business, because you wanted to live off the ship to get used to the realm, and you couldn't do that with Emma because David and Snow asked her to stay a bit longer and because you love David you agreed," he dodges Killian's punch," and mostly i think it's because Emma asked you to watch over me after….. Everything." He said the mirth leaving his voice.

Killian frowned he was right of course, on all accounts, except loving David of course. Two weeks ago he moved into this dwelling, apartment, with the man before him, Conall Notte. The day after Killian got his heart back Ruby came storming into the diner on her day off and dragged he and Emma to the hospital to help her friend Conall. When they got there they found him lying on a hospital bed being stitched up by one of the doctors. To their surprise it wasn't due to a new villain or magical being, no the cause was something much more mundane but no less dire for the young man.

He had been the victim off his then girlfriend and one of the kitchen knives. Ruby went on to tell them that he had been trapped with this woman since the curse, even when they went back to the Enchanted Forest, he was forced to stay with her. The details on why are fuzzy to be honest. In the memories from the first curse he and Ruby were classmates, and after their schooling he became entrapped in a relationship with the much older attorney Erza Borgia. Charges were filed, and the steps the law needs to go through in this realm were followed, he faced another issue. The town itself, half the town treated him like a pariah afterwards and in the resulting case the charges were dismissed. Emma was upset, as were her family, Ruby had to be restrained before she 'wolfed out' on the woman as she blew a kiss to Conall.

He ended up not caring too much, he had no possessions he need from the house he had shared and he had his business. Conall owned the store where the town could by instruments, and the flat discs that played music. He slept in the back room as he had the apartment above renovated. When Killian asked him for advice for gaining roots in the town he intended to call home he mentioned the empty building next door. With the treasure found in the hold of the Jolly Roger and the knowledge that Conall provided they had the space turned into a 'nightclub' that was due to open tonight. Now close to three months after getting his heart back Killian was co-owner of "Jolly Nyx."

"That's behind you now mate," Killian said to the younger man. While killian was biologically in his early thirties due to Neverland's influence, Conall was only twenty, a few months older than Ruby. He had long brown hair that he kept tied in the back save for one strand that was black that he left free. He was a bit taller than Killian and handsome, even Killian could admit he was a good looking man. While Killian is devilishly handsome, Conall claims to be of angelic face and godly body.

Maybe they both have a few vanity issues, but Killian is just happy that Conall is not carrying the weight of the world anymore.

In truth Emma did ask him to keep an eye on Conall by moving in but he would have done so anyway. During the investigation Killina was what Emma called 'protective detail' for the lad. They spent many days out on the water with his recently returned Jolly Roger.

 _How did that come back?_

Kilian brushed the errant thought away. He and Conall quickly gained a brotherly bond, the strange part for killian was that he was now the elder brother.

There is a series of snaps in front of killian's face. He bats Conall's hand away in annoyance. "Where did you go just now?"

"Just lost in thought," Killian answers, "is our morning repast ready?"

"It's called breakfast you insufferable pirate, and i am not your cook," Killian's cook says with no real venom.

"Carefull i'll make you walk the plank"

"This is an apartment we don't have a plank!"

"I'll build one!"

The both start to laugh as Conall puts the food on two plates for them as they stand on opposite sides of the counter.

Killian looks up from his food and asks "nightmares?"

"Less." comes the short reply. While his physical scars have healed the mental ones are much slower in doing so.

"Ready?" He asks, referring to the opening.

"Terrified." Conall says setting down his now empty plate and pushing it into the rubbish bin.

Killian nods and does the same. "See you then." He says as he walks to the door.

"Say hi to Emma for me," Conall calls after him and Killian pauses in the door.

"Aye and i tell Ruby of you undying devotion," he says with an impish grin, quickly shutting the door as something heavy hits it where his head previously was, but not soon enough to miss the blush on his roommate's face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma Swan sat in her office, drinking from the coffee that Killian brings her every morning. It is another quiet day in Storybrooke, Maine. Grumpy got in another bar fight the night before and she filled in the date on the stack of forms she made just for this occurrence and filed it with the others. There is a knock on the door and she looks up to see her pirate standing there with a bag of granny's. She motions him in and stands to give him a kiss.

"Hello love," he says when they break apart

"Hey yourself," she says. "What do we have this time?"

"I wanted to celebrate before we officially opened tonight so i go us steaks, of what Rubby called the 'chicken fried' variety." He looked adorably confused like always when he encounters something new, she actually dreads the day he learns enough to not make that face anymore. "Love i thought in this realm steak was beef not chicken."

She smile lovingly at him. "It is chicken fried, refers to the method. I believe it's a southern thing."

The look came back but he didn't ask anything just opened the containers. He looked at her for a moment before diving down and kissing her fiercely. She was overcome by the emotion and kissed him back with all she was worth. The way he was kissing her reminded her about the time he kissed her in New York when he found her again.

When the pulled back due to running out of air she panted and whispered, "what brought that on?"

He smiles. "I have to have a reason love?" He smirks before adding. "I missed you."

She looked at him. "Missed me? We saw each other just three hours ago."

He grows serious, "it felt like much longer."

She looks away but smiles softly. While she doesn't have much of an issue with letting Killian in anymore, she still is getting used to feeling so… loved. She looks back to him and kisses him.

"What was that for," he asked.

"Just because," she answers and to his credit he still doesn't look down that she can't say those three words to him. Three words so small to look at but so large in depth and meaning. She is certain that is what she feels for him but she still just can't seem to bring herself to utter them where anyone, most importantly him, can hear.

"Alright then shall we dine?" He asks with a smile too white to be from a 300 year old pirate.

The sit down and eat their food while talking about the opening of the club.

"So it's going to be all hands on deck tonight?" She asks and he gives her that exasperatedly amused look everytime she speaks like that.

"Aye, Elsa and I behind the bar, Kristoff managing the crowd if there is one, Anna and Lily waitressing. Scarlett doing dishes and what food we serve."

"And Conall?"

"In charge of music and will fill in where needed is the plan, most likely behind the bar."

"Think it will be that busy?"

"From what i understand Storybrooke likes a party and has desperately wanted a place to commence in their revelry."

Emma smiles as he slips into his older words at the end of the sentence. She takes a bit more bites. "How is Conall?"

"Better," he says slowly, "still suffers nightmares but his days are better by leaps and bounds. He just needs time, i think."

Emma nods. "I wish there was more we could do for him."

"Aye, but he's a strong lad. He'll be fine sooner than most."

Emma smiles teasingly at her pirate. "Awww you like him."

Killian snorts. "Rest assured Swan you are still first and foremost in my heart."

Emma smiles widely and leans forward grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. When their lips touch he responds quickly bringing his hand up to hold the back of her head while her free hand does the same. Their lips move together in a desperate dance, like to lovers who haven't seen each other in months instead of just hours.

There is a commanding cough from the doorway that causes them to still but not pull away. "Really you two?" David asks, Killian backs away a bit but smirks deviously before raising his hand in a shooing motion towards the man before kissing Emma again. "Damn it Hook that is still my daughter."

"And what a lovely daughter she is." Killian says. Emma chuckles and pushes him away while david growls.

"Killian stop teasing him," emma chastises then looks at her father, "and you stop coming in early to interrupt our lunch everyday."

"I don't do that," David defends weakly, looking away before the other two can give him unimpressed glares, "i don't."

"Family of shite liars, all of you," Hook muses only to be playfully slapped on the arm.

"Any way, Hook when does your bar open?" David asks.

"Tonight at seven. After that eleven in the morning all days except sunday." He recites, "you going to be there mate?"

David smiles, "wouldn't miss it. Besides might be a good idea to have a police presence."

"I can assure you Sheriff there will be no need for your badge. We are but a mere tavern run by two honest and goodly men." Killian says as innocently as he can.

The two charmings stare at him before charming breaks the silence,"Really? What do you see in him?"

"No idea."

"Oi!" Killian says, "if you really have forgot love, i could remind you." As he speaks he rounds the desk to wrap Emma in his arms.

"Get outta here Hook," David says fighting a grin.

"Yes Dave," He says before kissing Emma one last time before walking out of the office. When he's gone Emma looks at her father.

"What?" David asks innocently. Emma shakes her head. "Look you may be my age but you are still my daughter."

Emma looks at her father wanting to be mad but she can't seem to find it in her to be. Here she is twenty-nine years old, and she can't be mad at her father for interrupting her and her boyfriend. Instead she smiles. It was something she dreamed of when she was younger. A father to look up to, to go to with her problems, and to roll her eyes at when he got overprotective but secretly love him all the more for. She stands up and walks to him stares him in the eyes. "You know. I don't think you need to protect me from Killian."

He laughs, "Emma you two could be married for twenty years, have three kids and i will still protect you from him."

Emma's eyes widen at the thought of her and Killian married. Geez they haven't even said those three words to each other yet.

 _She's staring at him, her view getting obscured by the swirling darkness. "I love you," she says before she loses what could be her last chance._

She shakes her head. What the hell was that? Wait three kids?

"Woah woah woah. What do you mean three kids?" She asks quickly.

David looks at her innocently "Henry and two more a boy and a girl."

"Dad, slow down we are nowhere near that stage yet. Hell we may never be, i'm more than happy with Henry." Emma says even though she can slowly feel herself warming to the idea. But still no where near now.

David pouts childishly. "But Emma how else am i supposed to get grandkids to spoil?"

"You have a son," Emma says quickly.

"Hopefully he's at least twenty years from giving me grandkids, but you're already there."

"Exactly i already gave you one."

"Exactly one," David says holding up one finger, "but i have so much grandfatherly love to give, it's too much for just Henry."

Emma laughs at how ridiculously her father is acting. Another thing she wants to be mad about but she sees the teasing glint in his eyes and decides it probably won't hurt her to play along for a bit…. She is a daddy's girl afterall. "And how many do you think you need for all that love?"

"At least five from each of you" he says faking a serious expression.

She laughs and brings her hand to her chin in thought. "Well we do have history of twins in this family. So that could turn into at least six. But we have the Jolly to think about." David quirks his brow wondering where she is going with this. "Killian needs a crew and who better than his own family so we're looking at at least a dozen. And he is devilishly handsome." David loses his smile. "And after three hundred years i bet he has excellent technique." Her father pales. "A girl could get addicted to something like that so it could easily go higher maybe sixteen?" A look of sheer horror and possible sickness. "With your genetics of twin's that could easily mean-"

"Stop!" David says grabbing the trash can. "I take it back Henry is more than enough and you are going to live with the fairies in the nunnery."

Emma laughs loudly at her father as he pretends to retch into the garbage. "Your a dork."

"I'm your father, if tv's right i'm supposed to be." He says putting the trash can back where it goes. She smiles at him as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple. "Have as many or as few as you want Emma and i'll be there for every one of them."

She bites her lip and tries to hold back the tears. How is this her life now? She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "Okay… It's still a long ways off. If it even happens."

"As long as you're happy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a success.

Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, co-owner of the most popular, and only but who cares, club in Storybrooke. He grabbed the rag he tucked into his belt to wipe the sweat from his brow. The music, if that's what you could call it, was playing loudly, the dance floor was people dancing, once again if you could call it that, and the liquor, no qualms about that other than not as strong as his own stash, was flowing like water. Everyone in the building had a smile on their face, not just from the alcohol either. The danced and sang along to the songs that Conall played, working up a sweat before coming to the bar where Elsa and himself were moving in a quick but elegant dance to serve the drinks as fast as they could. The only semblance of a break that he received was when he went to that damn device that kept the tabs. He was glad, now, that Conall made him practice using it for hours before today, not that he would tell him that. Anna and Lily weaving through the patrons collecting drinks and taking orders. Even the dragon girl had a smile on her face, although it probably had more to do with the bountiful tips she was receiving.

He looked up at the booth where Connal was standing playing the music and watching the people dance with a smile that looked as if it had to hurt on his face.

They had asked Marco and August, wooden man-child, to help them with a few of the finer details of the bar. He and Connal had decided on staying true to the inspirations behind the name 'Jolly Nyx'. Named for Killian's beloved ship and Conall's last name and favorite thing, the night. The music boothe was made to look like the prow of a ship the figurehead was of a beautiful woman in a flowing dress. Conall claimed she was called Nyx, and was some deity in charge of the night. The ceiling was painted black but he and the others had spent hours pushing strands of small lights through the tiles in the exact pattern of the constellations, a monotonous and difficult task but seeing the wonder on people's faces when they entered and saw the night sky above them made it all worth it…. Until they had to change them.

The bar was long and wide allowing Killian and Elsa the space to easily move around each other. The bar itself was made of a dark wood that the truly masterful Geppetto had stained in such a way to make the pattern of waves to appear in the wood when the flashing lights on the fore beam from the boothe hit them just right. The rest of the building was pretty plain, neither owner wanted to go to far with the theme and make it cheesy (at least that's what Conall and Ruby called it.)

A new song came on and a cheer went up from the crowed as lines were formed on the dancefloor. Killian looked up at Connally who counted down with his fingers and started to shuffle one direction the crowd following his movements. He went four steps one direction the four the other. Next he bobbed a bit up and down the crowd below were kicking their feet out before turning to face a new direction and repeating the sequence. He looked back up at Conall who met his inquiring gaze with a shrug before doubling over with laughter.

"It's called the " _Cupid Shuffle",_ "Emma says as she walks up to the bar, a smile on her face, a bit of sweat on her brow, and looking positively ravishing.

"What does a cherub with a bow have to do with this….. Dance?" He asked confused pointing to the moving group.

Emma shrugs. "I think the guy who made it goes by Cupid."

"Alright," he says thinking it better to let the subject drop. "Having fun lass?"

"I actually just got here. There is a line around the block to get in." She says.

"You know you and your family have priority, love. You don't ever wait to get in here." He said intending to have words with Kristoff.

She smiles softly. "I know, we walked right in but it's something to see. People are even dancing on the sidewalk." She says with a laugh.

Killian smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah, i'd say you guys are a success. Where's Conall?" Killian points to the prow and she looks to see him up there laughing as he changes the tempo of the music and watched the dancers try to change with it, with varying levels of success. "You were right." She says.

"What was that love i didn't hear you?" He asks just to hear her say it again.

"I know you heard me." She says with a flat look that he answers with a smirk.

The song ends and Conall doesn't start another one to the confusion of the patrons. He leans into the thing that puts his voice in the speaker. "It's a good night at the Jolly Nyx is it not?" He says and is answered with a resounding cheer. "I just want to thank you all for coming to the opening night of our humble club." He earns a laugh from the crowd. "Now since it is the first night traditions still need to be started. So everyone grab your drink or get one from the bar."

Anna and Lily slide behind the bar to help with the rush. Five minutes later almost everyone has a drink in there hand..

"I used to work in chicago in a department store, I used to work in chicago i don't work there anymore." Killina looks around and sees a few smiles, mostly from the regulars at the rabbit hole as Connal sings, a few laughing already. "A lady came in one day looking for a kit-kat."

" kit-kat from the store?" The people behind the bar shouted causing everyone to look at them.

"A kit-kat she wanted," Connal shouts foregoing the mic., "four fingers she got!"

It takes a moment before laughter erupts from the audience a few such as Mary Margaret look scandalized as well as amused.

"I used to work in chicago in a department store

I used to work in chicago i don't work there anymore.

A lady came in one day looking for some screws."

"Some screws from the store?" More people called back this time.

"Some screws she wanted, nailed she got!"

This time Lily takes the lead. "I used to work in chicago in a department store

I used to work in chicago i don't work there anymore.

A guy came into the store one day looking for a good deal."

"A good deal from the store," the entire club asked.

"A good deal he wanted fucked over he got!" The club laughed hard except Maleficent who looked at her daughter in shock.

Killina stands on the bar and shouts.

""I used to work in chicago in a department store

I used to work in chicago i don't work there anymore.

A lass came in looking for a pirate ship on day."

"I pirate ship from the store." Everyone asked Conall even using the mic.

"A pirate ship she wanted, a Jolly Rogering she got!" Killian shouts and the club screams in approval except for Emma who's cheeks flame as she pulls him off the bar.

"What in the hell Killian?" Emma says grumpily.

He laughs. "It's alright lads just a bit of fun."

"Now drink up lads and lasses," Conall's voice calls from above. "And cheers to more happy nights at the Jolly Nyx."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was over, the club empty except for her owners and employees. They were all stretched out on the bar and tables resting after a very hectic night.

"We did it." Conall says his voice awed in disbelief.

"No mate you did it," Killian says rolling off the bar and reaching into the hidden compartment where he stashed his best bottle of rum. He sets it down and grabs seven tumblrs pouring one for each of them, even Scarlett. He looked up and saw them gathering around and before Conall could open his mouth to argue. "This was your vision, your dream, all i did was provide an investment. You took the helm."

He smiles and everyone takes a glass and looks at Conall who seems at a loss. "Two months ago i was in the darkest place of my life. And now here i stand surrounded by friends who have become like family to me, and Will." he says earning a laugh and a playful shove, "No matter what happens, if this bar fails and tonight was just a fluke, i am better off now then i have been in what felt like lifetimes. Thank you guys," his voice chokes with emotion, "to family and the Jolly Nyx."

The others raise their glasses and down the burning liquid, Elsa and Anna coughing a bit Conall goes behind the counter and opens the tills pulling out the stacks of money that they made, and started to quickly count out five stacks of bills and passes them to each person.

"Two hundred? What's this for?" Lilly asks.

"Bonus for working so hard tonight. I'm going to look in hiring more people if this keeps up so until then Killian and i will talk about how your wages will reflect how much work you do for now." Conall says looking to Killian who nods in agreement. "So take this as a token of my appreciation and to get you guys started before the official pay day. I know most of you just got to storybrooke and need some help to get started. Speaking of which Lily." She turns to him from counting her total earnings for the night. "Any problem working with your mother?"

She raises her eyebrow. "No, why?"

Conall laughs. "Because it got a bit rowdy outside trying to get in and who better to guard the door than the dragon Maleficent?"  
Everyone laughs with him. "Sounds good. I could help once i learn how to do it myself. Will she get to roast anyone?"

"No."

Another round of laughter goes through those assembled.

"I'll ask her tomorrow…. Or today." Lily says with a yawn.

"Jolly Nyx everyone. Go home." Conall says and everyone stares at him. "It's our thing so get used to it." The others chuckle as they tiredly file out the front door leaving Killian and Conall to move the money into the 'Scarlett proof' safe.

"Quite the bountiful haul." Killian muses.

"Aye captain," Conall says in a daze. Killian smiles.

"You alright?" Killian asks his friend.

"Better than ever just, processing." Conall says as he looks around the office.

"Alright just make sure you get some sleep."

"Aye, Kill." The younger man says with a mock salute.

"Goodnight Captain Notte." Killian says with his own mock salute.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Killian goes down to the docks after having woken Conall up from his spot sleeping on the bar earlier that morning Connal had mused that they should have some rigging so he could swing from the prow to the bar and just for laughs Killian said he would get some spare rope from the Jolly for the Nyx.

An article had been in the paper that morning about the club. The critic had nothing but praise for the opening night, the only thing that could halfway be a critique was the lack of staff but also went on to say that the staff they had did a spectacular job.

Conall had been over the moon when Killian had slapped the article on his face to wake him up, after some very colorful swearing of course.

Killian smiled and took the hook out of his brace to open the safe to put his cut of the profits in for now. When he opened it fully he was surprised to see a bag he didn't recognize at the forefront of the top shelf. He pulled it out and opened it and saw that it was filled with magic beans. Eyes widening he set them down and reached inside to see if there was anything else new. His fingers closed around the something metal and he pulled it out to see the dagger of the dark one. He turned it over and dropped it in surprise at the name it bore in it's flowing script.

 _Emma Swan_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _So the muse hit me over the head hard recently and here we are._

 _Let me know if you like it by dropping a review please._


	6. Chapter 6: Dagger

Another shorter one but i wanted to live on the note i did. i am currently in desperate need of a beta, so if you would like to send me a private message. i can't think of anything else to say currently so.

I own nothing.

Dagger

Killian Jones hurriedly walked toward the sheriff station. The Dark One's dagger hidden up his sleeve. He could feel the cold metal of the name against his forearm. Emma's name.

He all but kicks open the door to the station and storms over to David's desk.

"Hook what are you doing shouldn't you be at the Nyx, the crowd should be arriving by now." David says in confusion.

"More important matters mate, get on your talking phone and call everyone except Emma, and tell them to get here five minutes ago."

"Hook calm down and tell me what's going on. And why the hell not Emma?" David demands.

Kilian growls and slams the dagger down on David's desk with Emma's name facing her father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes later Robin, Regina, Snow, and Ruby have joined them in the station. Ruby was with snow when she got the call and is trusted enough for there to be no ill repercussions. Or so David tells him.

"What are we doing here Guyliner?" Regina demands.

Killian rolls his eyes and pulls the dagger out of the desk drawer they had put it in. When the other's read the name they all gasp.

"Is that real?" Snow asks shaking her head in disbelief.

"Aye as far as i can tell it's the real dagger." Killian answers.

"But how is miss Swan the Dark One?" Regina asks.

"I don't bloody know." Killian almost shouts. "I just found it locked in my safe on the Jolly Roger with a bag full of magic beans."

"Beans?" Robin asks. "Where did those come from?"

"I don't know," Killian said, "but they're not mine…. At least i don't remember them being mine."

"Are you saying we're cursed again?" Snow asks.

"Knowing our lives it's likely," David says with a shrug earning a look from his wife.

"It wasn't me," Regina says seeing the look everyone but Robin throws her way. "Besides you two did the last one." She says pointing to Snow and Charming.

"You did most of the work," Charming says.

"Before this goes any further," Robin says just before Regina could open her mouth to argue. "What do we do about this. Is she even really the Dark One?"

Killian looks at the thief and without thinking asks, "how are you here?"

Regina growls and moves her hand as if to summon a fireball, "you want to say that again and lose your other hand?"

Charmin steps in between the two former villains. Then looks calculating at Robin. "No he's right how are you hear?"

"What do you mean David?" Snow asks watching the confrontation warily.

"Robin you crossed the town line with Roland and Marion." David says.

The room goes quiet as they all look at Robin and he looks around as if searching for the answer. "I don't know," he whispers.

"It appears we are suffering from a memory curse, at the very least." Regina says.

Killian shakes his head. "No it's definitely a dark curse."

"Why do you say that Hook?" David asks.

"The Arendellians are back." He answers. "We sent them back to their kingdom remember?"

They all think for a moment before nodding remembering that series of events. They all take a moment to try to remember further but they all look at the others and shake their heads.

"So it's possible that my daughter is now the Dark One?" Snow asks in a voice like she is begging for anyone to denounce it. When no one does she asks, "How can we know for sure?"

"We could command her to do something," Regina says as she reaches for the dagger. Killian glares at her and sees when her mouth curls into a smirk. Killian grabs the dagger before she can and holds it.

"Not over your dead body," He growls. When Regina glares at him he smirks. "You were a bit too gleeful with the possibility."

"Oh and you're any better?" She counters.

"Aye," he says as he holds the dagger, he can feel the revulsion of what he is about to do. To command his love when she has no say in the matter. It's the last thing he wants to do. But it needs to be done. "Emma Swan if this blade is true, appear before us."

There is a swirl of white smoke and a very confused Emma stands in the middle of the room. "The hell?" Shes says loudly looking around and seeing the dagger in Killian's hand. "What is going on?" The others look at her uncomfortably before Killian turns the blade showing her her name. "What?"

"Love ," Killian says gaining her attention. "You're the dark one."

Emma laughs uncomfortably. "No i'm not"

"Love i just commanded you here," Killian says, "which i apologize for but it's the only way we could test it."

Emma shakes her head. "No you're wrong," Emma says, "Regina did something to bring me here."

"I did not," Regina says angrily.

"Yeah right, Killian command me to do something else from another room." Emma says still believing they were tricking her.

"Love," Killian starts to argue before Emma cuts him off.

"Killian it's okay, i trust you."

He nods and walks into the other room and looks back into the room he raises the dagger so that she can't see his lips as he gives her the order. Emma tries to fight it but her hand flies and the sound of skin on skin fills the room as Emma slaps Regina.

"What the hell pirate!" Regina shouts angrily holding her cheek, as the smirking scoundrel walks back into the main room.

"I have a name Regina use it." He says as he walks to Emma and wraps her in his arms.

"I'm the Dark One," Emma whispers into his chest.

"Aye love" He says knowing words won't be able to soothe her worries this time.

"So what now?" David asks, "Our memories are gone again, there's apparently been another Dark Curse cast."

"Well i guess we do what we usually do, find out who cast it and who can break it," Emma says pulling herself together into 'savior mode.'

"Right," David says grabbing his gun from his desk. "Let's go about our usual business so we don't let whatever new villain cast the curse know we are onto them."

Everyone begins to follow his lead heading towards the door when he leans down to give his wife a peck on the cheek. At the contact there is a pulse of magic that expands outward and everyone freezes as their memories return.

"Emma," Killian breathes out in rush as he recovers first. He moves quickly pulling Emma into a fierce embrace that she returns equally as hard. Mary Margaret and David soon wrap their arms around the pair since the princess and the pirate are unwilling to let go of each other.

After several minutes of just clinging to each other the doors to the sheriff station burst open as Henry comes in and grabs his mother around the waist. "Mom!"

Emma smiles brightly her cheeks beginning to hurt. "Hey kid,"

"You're back," Henry says his voice muffled by her stomach.

"Yeah i am," she says softly her smile lessening from soreness alone.

"We were on our way to rescue you," Henry says.

"We?" Emma asks looking around the room.

"Killian, David, Henry, Robin, Ruby, along with others went on the Jolly Roger." Mary Margaret informed her daughter.

"You took Henry with you." Emma says her gaze falling on her pirate who started to fidget.

"He was perfectly safe love. Kept far away from any danger….. And."

"And i would have stowed away on his ship if he didn't agree to take me." Henry says, then looks at Killian with a glare. "And i'm still mad at you."

Killian looked confused for a moment before figuring out why he would be mad. When he did a smirk appeared on his face. "Go ahead and stay mad Henry. I stand by my decision."

Emma raises a brow. "Why are you mad at Hook kid?"

Henry opens his mouth to speak then closes it when he thinks better of it. When he goes silent Emma turns her 'tell me now' glare to Killian.

"When we came through the portal we appeared in the middle of a naval battle on the verge of starting. Elsa's kingdom was being attacked by some prince who had a grudge against them. We joined but i had Henry pulled onto the Arendellian flagship for his safety as we routed the other ships."

Emma's eyes widen and looks to the others who nod in agreement except Regina and Snow who weren't there and were wearing equally surprised expressions. She turned to Henry who decided it was time to change tactics. "It was really cool mom you should have seen it, Lily turned into a dragon and set fire to one of the ships, then the Jolly sank two without firing a shot, and then they took the flagship after disabling it."

Emma's eyes narrow at Henry. "And you're mad at Killian why?"

"Because I can fight!" Henry says pouting like the surly teenager he is on the cusp of being.

"Just because you have practiced swordsmanship doesn't mean you are ready for a battle Henry," David says.

Before anyone could argue anymore the phones started ringing. Emma walks to the phone and answers it. "Sheriff station."

"Emma?" Leroy questions from the other side.

"Yes i'm back what do you need?" she says not wanting to deal with questions.

"The usual sister. Curse broken, what time is the town meeting tomorrow?" he asks.

Emma looks to the others. "What time should we have a town meeting?"

"Tomorrow at sundown," David says.

Emma relays the information and before she can say anything more grumpy interrupts, "don't worry sister we'll spread the word. We made a call list." he hangs up.

Emma starts to laugh at the absurdity of that statement when she notices the odd glances from the others she chokes out between laughs. "It's so common now we have a call list."

The others begin to laugh as well. Only to be interrupted by another call. Emma picks up the receiver. "Yes Leroy?"

There is the sound of something exploding on the other end. "Emma!" Elsa screams into the receiver.

"Elsa," Emma yells back in shock before hitting the speaker button. "What's happening?"

"I don't know two people are fighting outside the club" another explosion the echo of which is heard inside the Sheriff station.

"We're on our way," Emma says hanging up and sprinting out the door the others hot on her heels.

As they near the Jolly Nix the sounds of magic cease leaving an eerie quiet in it's wake. The come around the corner to see a man in a boldly attacking woman who starts to scream for help. He carries two dagger made from some sort of black material. He swings them determinedly trying to kill the terrified woman. Regina reacts first and throws him away just before he slits the woman's throat with one of his attacks. The woman runs from him and waves her hand disappearing in a wave of smoke.

The man gets up and lets out an animalistic roar and starts to beat the his rage. "You fucking idiots! I finally had her! One more second and she would be choking on her own blood!" he gets up and start to advance towards the group of heroes raving the entire time. "Do you know what you've done? Years of-" he stops speaking as he realizes Regina tried to throw him back again but all that happened was his clothing moving like he was looking into the wind. "Really?"

Regina looks at him in shock due to her magic not having as drastic of an effect as it did earlier. She tries it again achieving the same result of rumpling clothes again. She tried to use to hands and the result didn't change. "You're embarrassing yourself." he says disdainfully as he lifted his hand and lazily moved a finger sending Regina flying half a block away.

Henry and Robin called to Regina worriedly as she stood back up shakily. "You'll regret that!" Regina yelled at the man before pulling a fireball into her hand. The man laughed and called a small flame like at the end of a candle into his hand causing Regina to laugh. Before Emma could warn the evil queen through her fireball at the man. With i sigh the man blew out her fireball before he threw his arm forward and a giant pillar of fire surged out of his palm towards Regina blocking her from view.

Henry screamed and tried to run towards her only to be restrained by Killian. The man stopped the flames and moved his left arm forward and with a resounding crack lightning flew from his extended middle and pointing finger where Regina had been. He then moved his hand up the lightning following like a whip. He turned around and brought it down towards the street in the opposite direction. When it was halfway down, Regina appeared at the end of the arc in a swirl of purple smoke. She dove out of the way just before the lightning hit leaving behind a three foot crater in the road.

"Hey!" Emma shouted gaining the man's attention before he was pushed back ten feet by her magic although his feet never left the ground.

"Now Emma," the man said calmer than they had heard from him since this began. "I don't want to fight you."

"Then you shouldn't be preying on the woman of this town." she fires back.

The man lets out a bark of laughter. "Me? Preying on the woman of the town?" He lets out another round of laughter actually hunching over from the force of it. "See this is the problem."

"How about we go to the sheriff station and talk about your problems." Emma said slowly walking towards him.

"I already see someone for my problems or at least i have memories of that." he says standing back up to his full height slowly. "In fact you've already falsely arrested me for this same thing

"Then obviously you are a repeat offender." Emma says as she stand ten feet in front of him.

"Am I?" he questions as he pulls the hood off his head causing Ruby to gasp.

"Conall?" the wolf asks in a whisper.

"That's the name the curse gave me yes." Conall says as the others walk closer except Robin who runs towards Regina.

"Then what was your name before the curse?" Killian asks the man who was his business partner an hour ago now it is uncertain if they are even friends.

"I have forgotten my original name," Conall says. "But for quite a while I've gone by the name of Merlin." Six pairs of eyes widen in shock. "And you just stopped me from killing Morgana le Fay."

So there it is. now the original plot of my story begins. let me know if you like the story so far by leaving a review. please?


End file.
